


Nightfall

by MysticalShard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Blood, Crime, Dark, Dark contents, Depression, Drugs, IgNoct will progress, Language, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other pairings correspond, SerialKiller!Ignis, Surprises, Things will start to happen... haha, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Story Will Add On Tags As It Progresses, This Story Will Progress Very Darkly, murders, noir, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalShard/pseuds/MysticalShard
Summary: **HIATUS**Everyone has secrets. It's just a matter of finding out what they are.After sustaining an injury from a horrible accident in his childhood, Noctis Caelum lived his life with amnesia. However, he had been living a sullen life in a city of corruption and chaos. Strange killings have been occurring within the streets when night befalls it. Secrets are being held, crimes are coming to play, and blood leaks from its closet. He thought he was content with holding no knowledge of what lurks around; that is until he meets a skilled forensic medical examiner by the name of Ignis, who strikes an intense familiarity with him. Someone from his past.Reality bends around him, and through muted tongues and blind eyes, secrets lie.Could he be the key to what lies beyond or the lock that silences the truth?Or the Ignis being a serial killer fic that no one asked for. It's going to get pretty fucked up. Yeah.





	1. A Flame in The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! (▰˘◡˘▰) Please be aware, this story is no ‘Cotton-Candy Wonderland’ with a happy thing, this will contain dark content and will progress horrendously unfortunate. Know that this disclaimer will warn you. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> And for those who are reading my other [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9431867), I will be continuing that soon, apologies for the wait. I just need a break from it... it's been draining me. I am moving onto another story that I am absolutely overjoyed to write!
> 
> This story is heavily inspired by the anime Darker Than Black and the movie Lavender. Anyone seen them? :) This story has taken me a a very long time to post due to planning -- around July. I pray it will do well.
> 
> Let's get this on the road, shall we? ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I had a joke sentence in here that was 'The International Police of the City' and now it's a running gag in my school. I removed it since the scene is meant to be serious but I thought it was funny to bring up again lmfao. People who've read this story before I released Ch4 know what I'm talking about lol

**_Prologue_ **

 

Night had risen faster than ever before.

Footsteps echoed from a clammed alleyway, hasty and finicky. There _banged_ a loud noise from a garbage bin toppling over. It was a plump man no older than his late forties frantically sprinting, his face was evident with fear and his mouth was agape as he ran crashing into more garbage bins on the way.

As he ran, his predator approached balefully, their face had been concealed behind a pale mask with an intricate design on it. Two dual daggers were clenched in the palms of their hands.

Tripping and stumbling to scatter away, the man barked pathetically.

“Stay the hell away from me, freak!” He shrieked.

The masked individual continued their saunter.

_“There appeared to be another uproar among the streets of Insomnia last night.”_

Wherever this man lead himself appeared to be his doom - a dead end. Panic clogged his thoughts and his breathing became erratically unstable, so unstable that it caused his heart to hammer against his rib cage. He slammed his hands against the brick wall and whimpered.

 _“When is there something not wrong with this city? It’s_ _always dawn or night_ _when fucked up shit happens.”_

_“Easy there, I can understand that you are troubled with this as much as everyone in the city is. I think I can speak for everyone when a murder happens at any time. Continuing on with today’s report, this news brings about the murder of yet another victim.”_

He dug his hands into the walls before whipping himself around and staring back into that dark, gaping, _ominous_ alley. Adrenaline pumped through the his veins like wildfire, and sweat dripped from his chubby chin. “Stop! Don’t come any closer!” Every step the masked man took, the deafening it became. “What is it you want?!” The chubby man hollered, brows narrowing sharply. “Money? Status? That’s gotta be it, yeah? I’ll give it all to you.”

The murderer had still been walking. It was like watching a pitiful pig cornered, ready to be skinned and gutted.

_Despicable._

_“Reports indicate that this body belonged to a male of graying strawberry blonde hair, for he was in his late forties.”_

This pig of a man was running out of options. Impatiently, the glutton snarled, “What the fuck is it then!?”

When the footsteps came to a halt, the masked man had spoken.

“It isn’t a matter of what I want, for neither of those things you mentioned are what I desire.” The voice, collected and monotonous, called out.

“I detest persons like you, despicable beings.” The masked man continued his walk. “I may be no better,” he resumes, “I find it fascinating to view the innards of another human.” There was no amusement in his voice, not one of a maniac’s in the slightest. Just a calm voice slightly dripping with poison. So _haunting,_ _chilling_ that it rattled the pig’s pillar of sanity.

The gluttonous man of graying blonde hair interfered, “Then you wouldn’t want to see my fucked up innards -- ah?”

_“By seeing such a scene-- not only the media -- but the Police of the County could only believe that it was committed by the same notorious murderer among the city, so as Police Chief Cor Leonis suspects.”_

Now a few meters away, the masked individual lurked and sauntered closer to the cowering pig, and loomed over him dangerously.

“I’d rather say it would make it easier for me.”

Above in the dark sky were thick clouds swimming along. The moon came to view and shed its light to the darkened alleyway - the edges of darkness fled and the mysterious masked being came to view.

Ice pricked at the plump man's skin - he could feel the murderer’s intense gaze center on him, _digging_ in is flesh even.

A look of disdain trailed from this mysterious man.

The plump man’s heart leaped and his breathing had hitched.

_“This previous night’s murder was most presumably done by none other than the--”_

“...The Devil!”

As fast as lightning, the murderer raised his weapon mid length and dashed towards the man closing the distance between them. The swine whimpered as the devil ran towards him, his very life flashing before his eyes. He let out a frightened yell as the Nightfall’s Devil loomed over, the assassin crouching low and delivering a strong kick to the man's leg instantly knocking him down. The pig fell backgrounds and slammed his back against the wall.

Then the man had taken in the sight of his predator towering over him so fast, it was all in the blink of an eye.

The blade sank within the chubby man’s left eye, crimson blood exploding from the socket like a geyser, and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the bowels of his core - his eye had been stabbed.

Next was his other eye; gone. The menace then punctured his skin and carved their blades through, blood etched out of every wound and caked the wall in scarlet.

Cut.

_Slice._

Puncture.

**Gut.**

Not once, not twice, but thrice did the masked murderer sink his daggers within the man’s skin. Sharp gasps came from the pained fat man as he struggled and pressed his chubby fingers against the devil’s cloak. Blood spurted from his lips -- gurgling and bubbling profusely, a living geyser of red gushing out of all his holes. After what seemed to be seconds, his movements became sluggish and soon went limp.

The man’s body slumped against the wall, crimson pooling below.

_“--Nightfall’s Devil. This man has met a tragic end.”_

 

* * *

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

“Noct, look, the TV’s on!” A chipper blonde exclaimed. The young man had freckles decorating his cheeks like stars, and violet-blue eyes so lustrous they rivaled a sapphire’s.

 _"Another_ case?” Came the voice of another young man, one of feathery black hair and stunning light blue eyes.

_“It has been confirmed that the body belonged to the wealthy man, Avido Maiale, who was accused multiple times of adultery, battery, and the forming of a theft group. Maiale was often seen causing a ruckus down at local areas around this district. The most recent accusation of his record has been the affiliation of an unstable synthetic drug similar to MDPV, or best known as bath salts.”_

The feminine voice claimed. _“Maiale’s body was massacred within an alleyway, for his blood which tested positive, had been splattered against the walls. The body was torn apart in multiple regions by what appeared to be a blade.”_

_“Although it is the Nightfall's Devil that has caused tonight's murder, it is still not enough to rival the gruesome displays of the **Scarecrow**_ _\--”_

“Turn it off, Prompto. I’m tired of listening to that.”

Noctis groaned from where he laid. What was the point in keeping on the television if you never wanted to hear a single bit of it? The raven rolled to the his side. Prompto let out a pout, taking the remote in his hand and switching the TV off.

The freckled boy turned to his friend. “You alright man?” Prompto sat on the far end of the couch examining Noctis, yet all Noctis did was shy further into the leather couch.

A worried flash crossed the blonde’s features.

“Is it because … y’know ... _that?”_

No response.

“Noct, c’mon. You can talk to me, buddy.” He gave a sad smile. Still no response.

Noctis Caelum was contrary from most. Noctis couldn’t remember anything from his childhood; all of it was like a blank space of nothingness with puzzle pieces discarded around, and every time he would delve into his conscious, he just _couldn’t_ remember anything. They would never click, and if he ever _did_ remember anything it would blink out and then the next moment, he would blank out and lose all memory.

What he could remember was Prompto when they were nothing but children - little elementary brats in a bland school - other than that there was one thing he could recall that he disliked.

If there is anything that would aggravate him beyond the normal morose demeanor, it would be of any topic regarding the killings.

Prompto gave in with a pout, it was going to take a while to get this boy out of his phase.

“I’m just tired; tired of hearing about what happens at night because of some serial killer. Don’t they have anything else to talk about?” Noctis sighed with jaded intent.

Prompto began to frown, however, it was replaced with a defeated laugh. “Aren’t we all? Tired I mean. It’s like there’s nothing else better to talk about. I'm surprised Cor hasn't caught this guy yet.” He sighed.

The raven lifted his head to turn and face the blonde with his brows raised.

“Cor, as in your uncle, chief of the police?”

Cor should have already caught this guy prowling the streets since he’s trained to do so, and mostly capable of countering the Devil. Nights have never been the same, never have been for the past sixteen years.

“Yeah, but he hasn't … been doing his job lately. Um, yeah…” Prompto shied off looking paler than usual.

It seemed so strange, so different.

“There isn’t much of anything out there. Not anymore.” Prompto threw a cushion at him. “Dude, quit being such a pessimist. Besides, you’re not allowed to be down when I’m around!” The blonde flashed a grin.

“I don’t know about that.”

 

“Whaaat? You’re joking.”

 

“Hm? Must be hearing things.”

 

 _“Noooct!_ You’re mean!”

“You know I’m just messing with you.” He cracked a smile. All happiness seemed to have been _drained_ from him, a person could tell from how his navy eyes lacked luster, how they had become foggy, almost _lifeless._

There were slight dark rings under Noctis’ eyes, and he looked paler than usual. Prompto was determined to get Noctis out of this dimension of melancholy, but all the black haired man ever did was leave an arid void, and lie on the couch miserably.

Suddenly Prompto’s phone rang allowed, it was the ringtone of the Chocobo Theme, something that Prompto really adored. He answered the phone with a chipper ‘Hellooooo~?’ Looking down at his black haired friend, his lips straightened and he nodded. “It’s from Cindy, she can’t cover my shift. I gotta get going.” Prompto rose from the couch and gave another concerned glance. 

“You gonna be alright?”

“Mhm.”

He threw his buddy another sorrowful glance. Doubled it. Ever since _something_ happened to him the boy has never been the same, never once enjoyed what the world has given him.

“You sure?”

“Like I said. Yeah.”

“Liar. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air or something? Y'know, to lighten the mood?”

Noctis seemed dazed, he wasn't conscious of his surroundings and it tugged at Prompto's light heart. Sadness flashed in his sky eyes only for a second.

“You're having one of _those_ moments _,_  I gotcha. I'll get out of your hair.” Prompto shrugged off and slipped on his medium vest while heading towards the door.

Then Prompto poked back inside after three seconds reminding him that the fridge is halfway empty and that he should really clean up the place stating ‘it might as well be a chocobo farm in here.’ and then leaving for good.

Warm. It had always been warm.

The early morning breathed of a natural atmosphere and the rich sun had been bathing the city in a golden light. A clock was ticking ever so quietly, but to him it barked loudly. This city was as modern as it could get, people wandering about with their daily lives, _tasks,_ but when night devours the sky, the shadows of chaos are released.

It's fuzzy and he can't seem to focus like he used to, well, he can't remember a time where he has ever been able to remember anything specific.

He checked his phone which had some voicemails… dozens from his father. One from Luna, his girlfriend, wishing him the best of luck as she was out.

Out of boredom, the raven reached for the remote and turned on the TV once again, and all that his mind would focus on were those big bold letters in white. 'BREAKING NEWS: MAN HAS SUCCUMBED TO THE NOTORIOUS DEVIL OF THE NIGHT.’ Noctis rolled his eyes. What's so bad about night?

And this _damned_ serial killer.

Why does it have to be night for something terrible to happen? Surely it could've the breaking of afternoon for an occurrence to just happen. Nope. It has to be that particular time.

Something just didn't sit right. “Ugh, every time...” he groaned and pressed the palm of his hand to his head. His head blossomed with aching pain and he grit his teeth. Another headache. And it's for thinking of the stillness of _night_ once again.

Having heard enough, he pushed himself from the cushions of the couch and sluggishly placed his feet onto the woolen carpet, the frigid feeling breezed against his toes, and he continued to drag himself to the bathroom.

Noctis tugged himself to his bathroom - the place was a fucking _mess_ \- and brought his dead gaze to the mirror. His weary blues narrowed at his reflection - he looked like a zombie - he shouldn't be seen like this, surely he would get stares from all directions. A mop of raven hair spiking all over his head, tired eyes and a slouched posture contracting with how scrawny he had become in just a few short days was just enough to prove that.

Noctis was tired. Tired of everything.

Maybe he really should get out, most importantly get some meals. His fridge really had turned into a desert.

Noctis put on a small dark olive jacket that had small tufts of fur on the hood with normal black jeans, the shirt underneath was of a dark color and he put on regular boots, and then headed on out through the door.

Just as Prompto said the outdoors were fresh and pumping with lively air. Of course it was humid with the street’s shallowness, but there was nothing much he could change about that. The raven exited the building and avoided the alleyway next to it.

Time flew by and Noctis had been a good seven to ten minutes from home.

As he walked hastily he suddenly collided into a strong chest sending him backwards on his bum, the raven let out a grunt. Noctis fluttered his eyes open to narrow at the person he crashed into, wondering what happened and why they were there in the first place, or even clumsy enough to ram into him.

Multiple books and papers scattered across the floor like rain on concrete. The sound of papers ruffling woke his senses and he instinctively rushed for the papers.

“Sorry.” Noctis whispered, almost grunted actually. His initial thought was 'Watch where you’re going.’ but did he dare say that when _he_ was the one walking blindly without a care in the world?

He didn't want to look up until he heard a monotonous voice.

“Are you all right?”

Noctis managed to look up just to catch sight of said individual, and that's when it hit him. As if he was drowning, he gazed into a two emeralds staring at him through spectacles so calmly.

Noctis couldn't move, his limbs had frozen over like he had been encased in ice.

_‘They… look familiar.’_

Blue eyes were glued on this sandy haired man unable to do anything else - not even his heart tread a subtle beat - it had wavered, blood running cold.

Then he saw their eyes widen just as much as his, and with the parting of their lips came a voice so rich that it echoed through, but he couldn't hear him. Noctis was deaf to what the man said.

Yet, he could still hear his haunting tone clearly.

_“It's you.”_

* * *

 

Ignis Scientia, a man of wealth with a sustainable job working as a talented medical examiner, had no clue what he was getting into.

They required a coroner, yet he was called for the job.

A body laid resting on metallic table, a clean stretcher. The corpse had been missing large amounts of flesh and the bones were clearly visible through deep gashes and tears of the muscles. The stench was grotesque and dried blood oozed from the gashes, and their innards were exposed with beetles devouring - swarming - through bloody intestines.

A woman with lovely dark blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail with a chart in hand approached the stretcher, and examined the corpse. She spread a powdery substance over the body and blanketed it, the beetles hurling over and dying from exposure of the powder. “I am about to start the autopsy. Would you mind assisting me with this, Mr. Scientia?” She said with her posh accented voice, her green eyes finding him. “I don't see why I shouldn't.” Ignis replied as he set down his clipboard and proceeded to put on his gloves and mask.

Cordelia was an excellent assistant working with Ignis in the department, nothing seemed to phase her, and her perception was _impeccable_ \-- one of the best pathologist they had.

But then her opinion would get the best of her. Smart at best, lazy when she wants to be.

She cleaned the corpse while Ignis examined it.

One by one she picked the deceased beetles out with her tweezers and used scalpels to cut the flesh. She maneuvered deep like a mole burrowing through dirt and grime. “What do you suppose happened to this guy? I’ve examined the bone structure, and it seems to be in place, but the flesh and innards have just… been infested with some virus. It is nothing that I have seen before.” Cordelia quirked a brow as she picked another dead beetle.

“I can't quite confirm just yet, there are multiple fractures, but the beetles prove it difficult to say.” He pointed with his pen, “As you can see, there are too many dents in the muscle for us to completely diagnose that assumption.”

“You’re right.” The woman pursed her lips and smiled.

Cordelia suddenly began to grin, and not just some regular old grin, it was that eye-spy-with-my-little-eye jester one, and her gaze lit up with interest.

“You know, from how professional you seem, and how you basically know everything, I would have guessed _you_ were a murderer yourself.”

“I'm sorry?” Her sudden comment caused him to look at her. “I doubt I would be able to get away with such obligatory measures, let alone a crime. I prefer to stand behind safe boundaries, not put my whole reputation in danger.”

“Call me crazy.” She shrugged and grew somber, Ignis asking why she would assume and her answer would be 'It’s possible’.

Cordelia’s gloves were bathed in blood and chunks of a deeper red. Many people would be squeamish at the sight. Most of the body had been cleaned, so Ignis took the opportunity to examine the body fully.

“Hand me the surgical scissors.” He instructed, and she did. The bespectacled man began cutting through guts and intestines that remained and scooped a handful to put inside a wide blue bowl on the side holding the rest of the organs. There wasn't anything unfamiliar in the stomach region, the lungs were a murky black color, and it had been pooled with blood. The person was a smoker when they had been living. Other than that it was a murder, not some natural occurrence.

The corpse’s veins had been sickly popping, their skin had been pallid even if they were already dead, and it was… disturbing.

Like they had taken something into their system.

Cordelia had examined Ignis' board for what he had written without touching it -- well, because she still had her bloody gloves on. “My synopsis is that the victim had been mutilated by a blade of sorts, proof is the multiple lacerations embedded in the body and the missing of the arms, legs, and eyes. This wasn't a coincidence.” The woman concluded. She could easily be examined as a professional, how her green irises were intense and sharp.

“Of course I can easily be wrong. What do you suppose?”

“My inquiry is similar to yours. Though, take a look. Their veins are protruding, and their teeth and gums are detailed with rot. They were most likely under the influence of drugs.” Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Almost as if they were controlled by the drug and was murdered by someone.”

“You’re right, I didn’t see that.”

Cordelia retracted her gloves and shot Ignis a grin through her mask. “I think we're done here for now, my break is coming and I could definitely use it right about now. With all these sudden murders popping around, it’s becoming burdensome. You should consider taking a break sometime.”

“Careful now, we wouldn't want me to be as indolent as you.”

“Oh ha, ha, very humorous. You're not as slothful as me, that makes me believe my hallucination of you _actually_ being a murderer. You get things done rather than slouch around.” She warmly smirked.

She had turned on her heel ready to exit the room until she had heard the man speak once more.

"Though, if I were a murderer," Ignis placed his board down, "I wouldn't be captured so effortlessly."

Cordelia raised a brow, then flashed a smile. "I wouldn't doubt that." She said, and the woman took her leave as her backside waved goodbye to the bespectacled man.

As soon as she left, Ignis’ warm smile disappeared. All that was present on his face was a _stark contrast_ from warm and content. His eyes were _darkly_ cold.

The smile had been a classic façade to mask what truly lies inside.

_What monster really lies in the cavern._

Maybe he should consider taking a break? He had made the foolish decision of coming to work without a proper drink. A can of Ebony would certainly quench his pestering stomach. Ignis removed his gloves and mask and proceeded to remove his white coat, underneath he wore a buttoned up purple dress shirt with a unique pattern printed on its fabric: cheetah print.

No skulls today.

He passed corridor by corridor until he made it to the front of the institute, a healthy pudgy man with dark chocolate hair sat at a chair and greeted Ignis with a smile. What Ignis didn't miss was the television; it was on and blaring the news channel from the latest case of _The Nightfall's Devil._ The man sighed at the newest case.

“Poor guy, I know he was an ass and all, but his death was preeetty brutal…” The man at the chair sighed.

Indeed it was.

Uniquely, the day went on as normal but with the man at the front asking for certain text books needed for research down at the center, which of course Ignis responded kindly with his _stoic_ self. It didn't take long for him to retrieve the books, three large hard covered ones that looked as if there were a million pages in each of them!

The books weighed his arms down but that wasn't a problem, he was used to carrying extra weight. _And taking care of them._ There was absolutely nothing that could go wrong.

Is what he would have said if he were more careful.

Out of the blue, he slammed right into something -- _someone --_ they squeaked and fell on their bum just as Ignis fell, the books in his arms tumbled and rained on the floor in a mess. Not even a millisecond past when his green eyes fluttered open to spot a slim figure sitting on the opposite end.

_Interaction; perceive yourself to act formal and heartening by placing a façade of a normally clumsy individual._

He was ready to put on a veneer act of a formal man genuinely feeling apologetic, a worried expression crossing his features to portray it more believable.

“My apologi...es.”

Then he saw it - frozen.

A mop of unruly black hair on their head, their jacket sleeve hanging off their shoulder crookedly, and they were squinting and glaring at the floor. “Are you all right?” Ignis quirked his head to the side to catch a better view of this man.

The raven took notice of the voice as if he was startled and suddenly dreary stormy eyes locked onto the Ignis.

At that moment, the world had frozen over.

Ignis, now recovering from petrification, glossed over the youth's features and he nearly gasped. His voice couldn't break from the cage in his throat. The air had been stolen from his system.

_'It can't be…’_

 

**_. . . . ._ **

* * *

 

_Through a flash of white came a rich field of green and very luscious flowers. A memory: the sky had dyed a peachy cotton color and clouds swam above. By an enormous house, there was a man with slick back dark hair and a woman with equally dark hair happily chatting to a man in flamboyant clothing._

_A red spider lily in a bush of blue gentians._

_He wasn't interested in what they were speaking about, but of what that man was doing. He just couldn't tear his gaze away from this guy, the one with wild maroon hair._

_“Hey, Ignis?” A small boy with black locks and azures turned to him. “You're always looking over there at my uncle, by mom and dad.”_

_Ignis -- looked to be around nine -- downcast his emerald gaze to the ground, melancholic._

_“Nothing special, I just feel uneasy. You don't need to worry.”_

_They had been sitting underneath a tree, the black haired boy sitting on a swing set and Ignis just in the grass beside him. In the black haired boy’s lap there was a fox plushie with pale white-blue fur, enormous ears, and a red horn on its head. It was the boy’s favorite toy, he took it around with him everywhere he went. It served as… an item of protection for him._

_“Are you sure? You haven't been yourself other than being totally unemotional and stuff.”_

_“Remind me again, you have always turned a blind eye to emotions. So, which one of us is unemotional again?”_

_“Is that a bad thing? And... I'm not unemotional, I guess I just don't care to show it.”_

_“Then there's my answer, too.”_

_Ignis and his friend sat there for the time being. This was peaceful enough as it was, this particular friend sitting on the swing had been his friend since they were but toddlers. No, earlier than that. Both their families had sustained wealth and were friendly towards each other. In fact, their families were very close and considered each other great friends._

_“Hey, Specs?”_

_Ignis turned his head to face his friend. “Yes?”_

_“What are you gonna do when you're grown up?”_

_“Well, for starters I'd love to engage in those scientific things. Like forensic science, medical examination, those kinds. It seems interesting and I'd like to keep my family's business on-going.”_

_“For--sic what? Sounds complicated and boring.”_

_Ignis gave a small smile. “Forensic science. That may be, but it looks interesting to me. What of you?”_

_The boy didn't know what to say, he obviously stayed quiet to think for who knows how long. His lip curled into a confused slant, then the next second his eyes downcast in loss. “I dunno. Probably a cop or some sort of guy with an easy job? I've seen jobs before - like dad - and I really don't want one. They look... hard. Really damn hard.”_

_“Language.”_

_“It’s just a … word.”_

_“Certainly. By all means, it is not inadequate at all.”_

_“Are you making fun of me?”_

_“No. But I will later.”_

_Three seconds in and they were already bursting with laughter. A nice sight of two friends chiming in together, something that needs to be seen more often._

_“Hey, Iggy?”_

_The brunette looked at his dark haired friend. “Yes?”_

_“I don't say this often, but thanks. For, y’know, being here. For… uh, being my friend.”_

_Every word that came from the blue eyed boy's mouth got quieter and quieter until the last few words weren't even a whisper. He wasn't good at telling people how he felt, or speaking about sensitive topics in general._

_“I could come around more often if you’d wish.”_

_“Really?”_

_Ignis nodded._

_Ignis hadn't known what else to expect. He grinned and met with steely blue orbs._

 

 _“Anything for you,_ **_Noct._** _"_

  _ **. . . . .**_

_And then glass broke, shattering a peaceful dream they once lived in. A memory he would have liked to remember for the ages._

_One he had forgotten._

 

**_Red._ **

**_So much red._ **

**_He saw something he shouldn't have._ **

**_Shouldn't have._ **

**_But_ she _deserved it._**

**_Or did_ she?**

 

* * *

 

 

It was like a memory that occurred yesterday -- in another flash he was back in the present staring at a jarred and confused boy below him.

The same blue eyes, but dulled.

The same black hair, but slightly unkempt. 

The same pretty face, but drained.

They immediately began to pick up the piles of paper with an apology -- one Ignis could barely hear -- until they stopped. Ignis swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the blue eyed man to be sure.

To see if it was really them, the same boy from all these years.

That means... he should be twenty-two years old now, seeing as Ignis was twenty-four.

This was not a fake emotion masking his usual appearance, Ignis truly felt suspense dawn on him.

“It's you.”

Strangely, blue azures looked up at the scientist and conjured a baffled look.

That boy from fourteen years ago.

_His old friend._

“Noctis?”


	2. Reflecting

**_Chapter 2_**

“Noctis?”

Noctis looked up at the dark blonde with his wide eyes, white speckles twinkling like stars in them.

Honestly, he didn't know what to say, not to this person who somehow flashed familiarity to him. To him, Ignis was stunned and fixated on him with surprise. But that wasn't what clicked, it was because he said his name _and_ he _responded_ to it. That's when the gears in his mind started turning. “Is that you?” Ignis spoke again, this time Noctis blinked furiously.

 _'How does he know me? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before. Is there some other Noctis that looks like me? My name isn’t common.’_ His mind flooded with questions until it was a lake of confusion.

“Um, y … eah?”

_‘Do I know you?’_

There was just something there, something in those grassy irises suffocating him.

Like someone bashed his skull with a baseball bat, an aching headache exploded in his head, a painful jab in the back of his skull - no, his entire head - and it spread like wildfire. A shock wave that only disrupted him. Gods, it felt his his brain was splitting in two. Noctis gripped the side of his head, his vision fogged with dark spots.

_'What… the hell's happening?’_

Ignis examined the raven who was clearly in pain, and lent a hand. “Are you alright?” He asked, but Noctis suddenly flinched, the raven never came close to looking at Ignis, he just hid his face by casting his vision downward and handing the papers to him. “I'm fine.” He answered. Ignis took the papers and put them in his other hand, the offer still stood because Ignis didn’t retract his hand.

Noctis took the hand and found himself pulled cautiously on his own two legs.

 _'I don't get it. Why is this familiar?'_ He pondered.

Then the pain pierced his membrane once more, a tormenting reminder of whatever the hell was happening.

Black, red, maroon, blue eyes, a body and a knife -- blank. A faint vision took hold of his sights.

_A memory._

Noctis began knitting his brows uncomfortably and scrunching further back to what was injuring him, an audible grunt leaving his lips.

_'I have to get out… This is fucking ridiculous.’_

“I gotta go.” He could barely say, torment dripping from his voice. Not even a second flew by when the he rushed past the dirty blonde. He rushed away. He ran even when Ignis called after him.

He _ran._

 

* * *

 

 

That was probably the most awe struck thing he has ever experienced today. Ignis sat at his desk fumbling around with old files and the most recent killing. The guy at the desk from earlier got his books and thanked him, nothing out of the ordinary, a sincere thanks. And yet, what happened earlier was everything out of the sort.

_'What was he doing here? Shouldn’t he be out of town?'_

There wasn’t a problem with his presence at all, in fact, Ignis was worried. He fidgeted with a pen on his desk, he hadn’t seen this boy in fourteen years since _that_ and ever since then it had been a mystery. Ignis’ family moved away because of the accident and he’s never seen Noctis since. How had he been fairing all these years?

Like falling through a hole of nostalgia; great memories you want to remember and then the unpleasant ones that subdue everything.

In Ignis’ case there was one unpleasant memory that stood above every good _and_ bad memory just shattering them all.

And running into _him_ triggered it.

That boy practically lost most of the people close to him, _especially since his mother’s death._ It had exploded all over the news; a posh family in a wealthy background being reduced to nothing but a crime scene.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and traced his fingers down to his lips tiredly. A good cup of Ebony would fix this. At first, he was fine and fully energized with a tremendous amount of sleep, but this time, just seeing those same blue eyes and unkempt black hair, it drained him.

At this point he really would be as slothful as Cordelia.

Ignis immediately made his way downtown to get Ebony from a local cafe, the shop was a nice place with normal customers. Their vending machine within their institute had broken down, and there was a note written _'Broken. Check back next week.’_ on it.

How wonderful.

Just as he was exiting the station, droplets trickled from the dull sky. “How unfortunate.” He frowned. Ignis made sure he brought his umbrella today; he grabbed it from the rack inside and casually trailed down the soaked street.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis rushed away from this man, this man who hadn’t seemed familiar in the slightest, yet screamed that he’s known him. An _unforgettable_ face.

His mind felt like it was being pulled by two opposing forces.

Noctis had trouble keeping air in his lungs, it burned and his head throbbed like it was ready to explode; his mind was a scrambled egg. He couldn’t make out the different shapes and blobs of people walking past him, he couldn’t decipher what was going on or what this feeling had been.

Images he’d never seen before or could ever remember came flooding through his head. It was hazy, too dark and dilapidated to make any sense.

Noctis took a turn after he saw an alleyway to the side and dragged himself by a tarnished garbage can. He leaned helplessly against the brick wall.

Thankfully after it died down he could somewhat collect his head.

Six, how did he not draw attention earlier? He had practically been burrowing through thick crowds of people walking down the street, not to mention that he didn’t look stable.

That man from before - he looked familiar. Too familiar. So familiar that it rattled his core.

It all hit him like a train and his body ached; felt nauseous, weak, pained, _confused._ Was he finally remembering things? Noctis couldn’t remember anything from youth and now, just now, he’s drowning in these strange images. There was a man of dark brown hair and green eyes - his father - and alongside him a woman with black hair. Her eyes were icy tundras just like Noct's, and the memory was of the two flashing terse smiles.

He knows his father is safe and well. Who was the other woman? She could not be his mother.

She left home and never came back, right?

Noctis could never remember.

_'What the hell is going on?'_

The more his mind lingered on the thought, the more pain he endured.

Noctis waited for time to speed along before he felt a wave of relief wash through his head, that once painful migraine ghosted away. There was still a slight pinch however.

The raven resumed his walk as if nothing happened.

Nothing happened.

After what had been an hour, Noctis came from the store buying what was needed. It felt strange, nothing happened but an immersive migraine and that was it.

Wait, was there a migraine or not? What triggered it again, running into someone?

It hadn’t been like he was hit on the head or something.

Yet, there was a faint pain there, ghosting.

All Noctis needed to do was go shopping, come home, and fix his pigsty of a house. He got what he needed and began walking back home. This time the clouds blanketed over the blue sky and presented a glum grey tone.

Drops of water started to fall and speckle against the floor. A drop fell on his face and it made him wince and blink. It started to rain - small light droplets of water turned into wide heavy daggers pelting down.

“Of course.” Noctis groaned and ran until he found a building with a roof and hid under it. Noctis doesn’t like the rain. Hates getting wet in general.

The feeling is foreign to him.

He wiped the water from his face and leaned against the side of the building. At least he wasn’t wasn't getting soaked. The raven inhaled the humid air and exhaled.

_'Mental note: Looking at weather channels probably isn’t such a bad idea.'_

He didn’t trust them anymore since one time where Prompto begged him to tag along to some beach the weather channel promised it would be sunny all day, then something went awry and the place turned into a wasteland of dirty water and humid winds. Yeah, no. Not only to mention that the only things ever on television nowadays is of that accursed murderer, he never wanted to hear about those things.

Another migraine pierced his skull only this time it was _different,_  so intricate.

 

Noctis shut his eyes, but when he opened them his vision had blurred immensely and the scenery had changed.

 

_He blinked. He was in a different place._

Where was he now?

It’s dark.

“What…?” Noctis’ voice came out barely a whisper. Wasn’t he just standing under a roof of a small cafe a second ago? His eyes played games, twisted the reality he was looking at; now he was in some dark hallway of a house.

He clenched his aching head and felt an alien substance drip from his face -- the water that was on his hand was a deep crimson red.

This _wasn’t_ water.

Blood was all over his hand and he panicked, a small shriek leaving his trembling lips and he blinked.

 

Suddenly, he was back at the coffee shop glaring at his fidgeting hands like a quaking sheep. Noctis’ breathing had quickened and the ground below him started to crumble, his legs were jelly.

 

It all came in just as quick as it left; a flash of lightning.

“Are you quite alright?” He heard an accented voice. Noctis whipped his head around to meet this person so fast it left him unsettled. It was the same man from before holding a black umbrella in his right hand.

The one he clumsily rammed into earlier.

That was the man from earlier, correct?

The man stood before him concerned, those green eyes intensively trained on him.

“I didn’t mean to startle you before, my apologies for doing so.” There was an accent alright, one that sent warm chills down his spine. He seemed intelligent. Noctis' eyes were bug-eyed, glancing over the man's frame, studying even. Then he nodded. He wasn’t sure why this person was suddenly concerned about him, he wasn’t sure why they met twice in a row… was he being followed? Noctis wasn’t sure why things had suddenly been shifting out of balance lately.

“It’s fine, I ... uh ... should be the one apologizing.” Noctis blinked, letting the air slip through his lips in a defeated sigh.

The sandy blonde took this as an opportunity to nod. He gave a small harmless and reassuring grin while closing his umbrella.

“Come now, I doubt you've done anything to be apologetic for." The stranger reassured. "Would you mind accompanying me inside for a quick drink? Only if you are willing.” he asked. “This rain isn’t going to take its leave anytime soon.”

Noctis looked at the man for a quick glance carefully thinking of his choices. The rain had poured endlessly it almost seemed impossible to get home, even if his jacket would protect him he’d still hate going out and getting drenched, not to mention the bags would flood and get heavier.

“Sure.” Noctis gave a nervous smile.

They walked inside and sat down at a table close to the windows with two chairs, the intelligent man ordering a cup of Ebony and Noctis regular water. The two sat in silence listening to the hum of rain pelting the cement and window sill in subtle waves. It was tranquil actually, the store carried that caffeine aroma that would ease a person’s senses, kind of like sitting around a fireplace and drinking a warm cup of hot chocolate, or sitting outdoors and letting the sun bathe you in a rich lukewarm sensation. Except it's indoors. They were inside and the light above them gave off this thin sliver of beige.

Noctis gazed out of the window and watched the droplets of water race down the window’s pane, it was hypnotic. He didn’t feel like talking (despite being antisocial and awkward with speaking with strangers), he didn’t know how to start the conversation. Might as well try and be sociable like Prompto.

“I’m ... kinda sorry for bumping into you earlier.” He trained his vision on the bespectacled man.

 _‘Great way to start off the_ conversation.’ he mentally groaned.

“You have nothing to apologize for, mishaps happen. It’s fine.” Ignis smiled warmly. “If I were to return the favor, I would like to apologize for not being cautious of my surroundings.” That was settling to know at least, Noctis somewhat feared that this guy held a grudge towards him in some sort of way.

“I don’t believe we’ve had a proper meeting. I’m Ignis. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The dirty blonde said while extending his hand over the table. The raven eyed the hand and the man slightly suspiciously until he gave in and carefully shook his hand. “Noctis, but you already knew that?"

“Pardon?”

“You knew my name from before when I bumped into you. We’ve met?”

“Yes, I was about to ask about that. It may sound bizarre, but I’m fairly certain that we have met before. Long before today.” Ignis adjusted his glasses and nodded. “I wasn’t sure at the time.” He inclined.

Noctis gave a lost glare and the dirty blonde raised a brow. “Do you have any recollection of me?”

He thought about it, if they sparked any sense of memory in his mind, but all that came was a frustrating blur. “... Can’t say that I do, sorry.” He sighed in defeat. A minute of more silence sped by.

 

**_So, he doesn’t remember._ **

 

“I see. No problem of the matter.” Ignis took a drink from his coffee mug. A deep feeling bruised at his chest, it hurt to hear nonetheless. Something desolated glinted through his green eyes, Noctis couldn’t pinpoint what but it was for a quick second.

“No, really. I can’t seem to remember much of anything. It’s a pain.”

“It is a possibility that something may have triggered your loss of memory. Perhaps stress has gotten the best of you?”

“Jesus, you have no idea.” He gave a weak smirk and took a sip from his glass, he could see Ignis flashing a genuine smile. This kind of gesture suited the man.

Genuine warmth. Now there’s something he hasn’t felt in a while besides being around Prompto all the time. It was good having another person to make him smile for real, to get a small chuckle and to sympathize with. Prompto had always been that kind of person and he was grateful for him being in his life -- more indebted than grateful for him in fact -- but he started acting strangely after the past couple of months. He wondered why. Then there was this stranger he has only met gradually turning his day upside down.

His once sullen blue eyes were brightening by the second.

Then he heard the disruptive noise of a masculine voice addressing the latest news on the shop’s television. They talked about that damned murder again, as if his mind wouldn’t clamor with anymore nuisances.

His glare narrowed into slits and he groaned. “Don’t they ever talk about anything _other_ than that murderer? It gets old and annoying.”

Ignis set his mug down, a _frigid_ gleam in his iris for a second. “As much as it is a bother, the media _cannot_ and _will not_ afford to lose any information on them. Rather unsightly.”

“Well, I'm not interested. This ‘devil’ can rot for all I care.”

On normal terms, any person wouldn’t ever want to get interested in something as twisted and sickening as this, a ravenous pattern continuously happening. Yet, people are like ants… _viruses;_ once the word gets out, it’s infectious. The whole colony will know. And then it will get everywhere. That’s just how humans are - how people are. Hearing about a crisis would spread like wildfire.

Ignis remained silent, indifferent, and he had taken another long drink from his mug which earned the black haired boy’s attention. “Ebony was it? Is it really all that good?”

“Of course. It has an exquisite taste and it’s enough to solve most problems. You should give it a try sometime.”

“Me with that? I don’t think I will anytime soon; I don’t like coffee.”

“This won’t do. It boosts your energy and lowers your stress.” Ignis tipped his cup and smiled.

 

“Yeah, if you say so, Specs.” He mocked in a low tone.

 

Ignis nearly spat out his coffee with wide eyes. “Excuse me?” He asked looking at the raven, Noctis returned the look.

 

“The name you just called me.”

 

His green eyes had been trained firmly on Noctis, a sudden wash of anxiety rushed over him. Ignis had looked so bug-eyed about this. "Is it bad? I didn’t mean to insult you or anything, I just thought it suited you.” Noctis shrugged. Maybe he did go over the edge, seeing as he called a person by a nickname already.

“No, it is far from an unpleasant thing I can assure you. My apologies.” He said jaggedly.

Noctis wanted to ask another question, but it evaded him and he forgot.

Minutes transitioned into an hour, and the once chilling song of gentle rain from outside came to an end. The rain had stopped, and the thick grey clouds swiftly drifted to the side letting small slivers of golden rays cut through. Ignis was the first to notice and Noct right after.

“It appears the rain has stopped.”

“Guess you’re right.”

They let the waiter take their empty cups and soon after they were outside. There were puddles and pools of water stationed around every corner, the cars breezed passed them and water would skeet like a spray from a hose.

But as they exited the shop, a swarthy man with orange hair bulldozed his way through. Noctis backed several steps back and Ignis was there to help him catch his balance.

“Watch it.” The man grumbled with haste as he power walked and stumbled through a girl and pushing through people. Noctis frowned. The guy looked like he was in a hurry.

Ignis helped Noctis steady himself. “You alright?” He asked.

Noctis thinned his lips. “Yeah, peachy.” He said with sarcasm, then turned to Ignis and gave a nod. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Ignis had been glaring after that man for who knows how long. Something arid shifting in the air and Noctis wondered what. 

“Do you need any assistance on the way home?”

“I think I can deal with this. Besides, you got a job to catch up to, right? I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that.” Noctis lifted the few bags in his hands and nodded at Ignis. “Very well.” The other replied.

Noctis looked at Ignis and him the same. At first he wanted to get going, however curiosity got the best of him. “Ignis? You said we’ve met before, but I said I couldn’t remember… Where exactly have we met?”

Ignis eyed the youth as seconds past by, a chill ran through Noctis and he held his breath. He mentally asked himself why he was so nervous to hear, so anxious to hear the answer, so hesitant to carefully listen.

The bespectacled man rubbed his lips together, eyes shifting across the floor for sometime before answering. “It was far beyond today, many years back when we were children.”

“That far? Of course I can’t remember then, I can’t remember anything from when I was a kid.”

 

**_Not since then._ **

 

“Indeed. It has been fourteen years to be precise.”

“Really? How the hell do you even recognize me?”

“Perceptive recollection. Sometimes I question it til this day.” Ignis looked at the pale clouds as they trailed along in the sky. “Back there, when you addressed me with the nickname ‘Specs’, I feel the need to confirm that it was not because you called me a name, rather because you addressed me with _that_ particular one. When we were children, you always labeled me as ‘Specs’.”

Had he really?

Noctis blinked his intrigued blue eyes. This was an explanation on Ignis’ animated reaction earlier. No, this was apparent proof that he really must have known Ignis years ago.

“I wouldn’t have guessed. Small world we live in.” Noctis shrugged.

The time had grown hasty, the morning was transitioning to afternoon, and he still hadn’t completed his task. As much as he’d love to chat and get to know more of Noctis, he mustn't let time delay any further.

“If you’ll excuse me, I must be going. I cannot afford to dawdle around having an important report I must finish.”

“Yeah. I really should get going, too. I’ll get pissed if I don’t get any sleep.” Noctis groaned. Any person could see that he definitely needed the rest. The raven had already started taking steps, a chilled pace conveying that he looked decently relaxed.

“And Noct?” He heard his name and quickly rotated around.

“Please, do take care.”

Noctis took years to show any indication that he heard those words, or showed any emotion regardless, dazed, lost in thought. Nonetheless, he nodded. “You too,” and he crossed the street to the other side.

Ignis had formerly waved him goodbye, however, an eerie sensation had its fingers clawing at his gut. Ignis pondered endlessly about this young man, how he’s been fairing, where has he been all this time, how much has he changed since then. Ignis’ face had grown stoic and his eyes were of a bemused gleam, but they managed to glue a sincere smile to his face. He went and traced his old path back to the department, the entire time his head was lost in those familiar blues... those vague azures.

They were lifeless, like his. In some way, he was attracted to how similar they were to his.

An object; a being that he could look at and feel the same towards. Not a mirror, but a living reflection.

 

He craved it.

 

Now Ignis was stuck on remembering what happened, what went awry and left a bitter taste loitering in the back of his mouth.

Once he had opened the doors into the department, the same plastic scent of a chemicals flared through his nostrils, that kind of fragrance that made ‘new’ feel ill kind. In reality, it disgusted Ignis. He tenderly waved his peers as they passed, something akin to a smile on his face to replace his bitter disinterest. 

Ignis sat at his office desk that had stacks of papers and files on the sides. The stacks were so high they rivaled a building. No matter, he needed to file down the reports, so he continued spending his time buried in work.

The pen dancing between his fingers had gone stiff. Every second that came by he thought back to that black haired boy.

The boy had called him ‘Specs’. A title he had not heard in _years._

It's been fourteen years since they've seen each other, they've only known each other for six. How can one call a person a nickname they addressed them for so long, for  _six_ years, and yet have no recollection or memory of them in any way? After fourteen years, that could seem believable. Now that he dwindled in his train of thought, Noctis hadn’t been able to remember.

No, not just certain things.

Noctis couldn’t remember anything at all.

_'Could he be suffering from some form of amnesia?'_

_'With everything that has happened to him...'_

 

“I haven’t seen you this fixated on something unless it’s a difficult analysis. Everything okay?” The blonde assistant, Cordelia, hovered over his desk and asked with concern.

Ignis rubbed his face with his right hand. “I’m fine, thank you. I am just conflicted.”

“Would it help talking about it?”

Ignis smiled warmly and reassured the woman that it was just a simple problem, when in reality it was far complex than she would understand. No, it wasn’t because it was difficult to slide across, but rather because Ignis did not want to let her know.

Things would evidently get worse.

Cordelia had been hesitant to leave her partner, but she had done so and left the man. “Please be careful, know that you can always speak with me.” She said as she walked away only to rotate around and speak once again.

“Oh, by the way, we got ourselves a new corpse. That Avido Maiale guy? Apparently, the county has tasked us to examine him. I’m off to finish the autopsy on our previous case from this morning, so you don’t have to worry. You can get started with the new guy.” The woman concluded and left just as she came in, the clicking of her heels echoed til it was silenced. Ignis replied with a ‘thank you’ loud enough for her to hear.

The warm smile he wore dropped. His face was now uncaring and cold.

The department would pester him if he doesn’t start the autopsy on that man’s body - that wretched fat pig of a man. Not like any human would miss such a filthy leech.

The dirty blonde headed towards the room and inspected the rest of the body in such a short lapse of time, eyes cold and heartless as he proceeded. So detached, aloof, _callous._  Checking the dead and colorless limbs for any markings proved dull to him, disgust pooled his chest similar to bile.

Memories of the evening before, that screeching pig scrambling away for his life, their senseless conversing before Ignis swiftly ended the man’s existence in that gaping dark lane. Maiale was no better than a filthy, musky pig drenched in mud; disease and shit; running around and rubbing it all over the city. Cheating, assigning hits, countless claims of murder; all engraved on his putrid skin.

All carved on his grave.

Such a creature with this behavior needed to be punished, such a creature deserved to be put down.

Now Ignis lays his unsympathetic eyes on this skinned human.

His frigid glare was trained at the corpse below, poison dripping from each syllable, letter, _part in speech_ he could muster.

 

“You really _are_ a _despicable_ person.”

 

Avido Maiale would not be continuing his lurid behavior any longer.

He made sure of it. There are far more detestable beings than this boar. But for now, he felt satisfaction burrow beneath the blanket of disgust.

How could he not?

He was the _Devil of Nightfall_ after all.

And for the evening, he had completed his autopsy for the reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is comin'... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Oh boy.


	3. Solicitous Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis grows weary with life's churlish way, then it all flips topsy-turvy when his girlfriend Luna calls him in the midst of night. Just when things are going great, Noctis is confronted by a very dangerous man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤ Thanks for all the love! Really keeps me going~! ❤❤

When Noctis returned to his dorm with a wave of realization lapping at his mind. Recently, things haven’t been gliding smoothly. Certain days Noctis would often think of treading outdoors in the autumn atmosphere, pondering on what to do, on conjuring up a simple task.

Prompto had been out working on his shift for a long period of time, dusk threatened to conquer the bright yet cloudy pale sky.

Then he remembered he had to go to work too. He only worked late shifts which is probably dangerous in the place he lives in.

_I just want to sleep forever._

_Yeah. I could sleep forever. Doesn’t sound so bad right now._

Noctis collapsed on his couch and proceeded to kick his boots off. Feeling the gentle current of sleep lull his mind kept him at ease. He sat, letting his mind breeze over the memory of meeting those sharp and intelligent green eyes, those eyes that resembled keen emeralds.

Somewhere in the depths of his mind Noctis feels like he’s seen them before. Like he was fixated on a shiny rock submerged in water, the waves distorting its image; it’s right there. So close but so far away for him to grasp. That is how he felt in this cloud of cynicism.

He smiled to himself. _Ignis, that was his name, right? Seems like an alright guy._

 _I bump into him like an idiot, and then later we’re talking like we’ve known each other for forever. Things just keep getting weirder._ Noctis remembered the talk they had, and how welcomed it was.

_...But he called me by that nickname._

_‘Noct.’_

As he slept, Noctis wondered what else had been evading his vision, what other things had he missed all because he was too dense, too naive?

_Whatever._

Sleep comfortably embraced him, and before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later and Noctis had risen up with cold sweat prickling above his brow. Another nightmare, another restless afternoon. Didn’t matter at this point, he needed to get to work or he’d really anger himself. Noctis pushed himself from the soft cushions of the couch and wasted no time in getting dressed.

Some part of him wished he could wrap himself in the humble arms of sleep, then the other nagged him on getting to work for once.

Simple as always. He went to work. Work wasn’t much of a hassle, his coworkers were happily attending people while the others were slacking off. They wouldn’t give him much space when he needed it. But when it was over he made sure to leave early because he did _not_  want to get stuck tending to the garbage _or_ the condition of the place.

When he was walking from the area a disruptive ring chimed from his pocket. He fetched his phone and eyed the familiar alias on the illuminated screen.

Noctis gingerly tapped his finger on his phone and answered the call.

 

 _“Hello?”_ An amiable feminine voice called out.

 

He smiled. “Hey.”

 

_“I am sorry, but is this who I think it is?”_

 

“You know who I am, Luna.”

 _“Are you really my Noctis? This cannot be the right number, answering a call in the midst of the night. I must be dreaming...”_ The girl giggled warmly over the device with her accented voice.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem?”

She giggled again. _“No, it’s not a problem. I am surprised you answered at this time. Normally, you would be resting. I didn’t mean to wake you and all, yet I took my chances. It is nice to hear you … it mends my insecurities.”_

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it was such a problem for you.”

_“Do not be sorry, I am merely over attached. I miss you - being there for you - holding your hand and such…”_

“I know, I miss you too.” The sides of his mouth curled into a heartfelt grin. Luna had been the one girl to brighten his sullen mood and feel the same way towards him. It all began when Noctis had been attending college classes, prior to his knowledge the girl had been standing by his side of the large wooden desk. That’s when he had met the most gorgeous pair of moonlit blue eyes. She had wondrous pale skin, strong thin strawberry tinted lips, silver blonde hair neatly tucked into a ponytail, and a neat lilac top with a white skirt. Luna was the first to introduce herself by waving. As for Noctis?

 

Yeah. He sat there dumbstruck.

 

She had been kind to him and was assigned to be seated by to him. He found out that she had been from a wealthy background and sought lessons from public schools, for she believed it would rattle her ability to communicate with people if she did attend private classes. 

She was the same as him.

They were inseparable partners. Friends for the first two months.

Almost as close as him and Prompto.

Not too long after did they grew closer, as if they were magnets contracting to one another. He loved what he saw in her, and he loved what an understanding, warm, noble woman she was. The girl never wavered, never shifted in her beliefs, never pushed Noctis away. She _understood_ him, and she could tell he was troubled.

Luna would never repel Noctis or send ill intentions towards him. That was the kind of woman she was. Noctis could trust her.

They had been dating for two years since they first met.

That was until Luna’s family had advised her to migrate to a posh academy for students more her level. More high up the scale in backgrounds. She would come around town during her free time, or during holidays and months off, but she would have to return from time to time.

“How are things at the academy?” Noctis asked intrigued.

 

_“You know, the usual. I’m doing rather well. Oh! I will be coming back to Insomnia much earlier than expected! How of you?”_

 

Noctis simpered. “That’s great. At least you’re doing fine. Here? … Things have been … rough around here lately.”

_“I suspect another murder?”_

“You guessed it.” He groused.  _“Will this ever end? It will be the death of me.”_ The woman grumbled in disinterest. “I’m way ahead of you. I’m practically a zombie walking around. I just want to sleep in.”

 _“That’s funny. When do you_ not _sleep in?”_

“You got me there.”

Luna laughed. A lukewarm, tender, laugh. _“What am I to do with you, Sir I-cannot-go-a-minute-without-shuteye?”_

“What can I say, I just love sleep. And that’s ‘Mr.’ to you.”

 _“Oh?”_ Luna teased. _“Let’s mold this into a poll: Sir, or Mr. Which one sounds better?"_ Noctis raised a brow. “Is that even considered a question? Definitely ‘Mr’. I don’t want to sound old, ‘Sir’ would make me feel like some weird rich old fart and I don't like that.”

 _“Yes, I suppose you are right. However, you might as well sound like an elder from how indolent you appear and how much you sleep.”_ She cooed sweetly.

“You’re making me sound like some bear hibernating.”

_“I don’t believe I understand your statement. You are one.”_

 

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m a bear that’ll totally eat people.” Noct panned sarcastically while wooing his free hand.

 

_“Well, when you phrase it like that...”_

 

“Then you mean by me eating you out--”

 

 _"_ _Noctis!"_

 

A laugh erupted from his bosom, cheeks turning upward and eyes shut as he laughed. If he could see Luna in person she would no doubt be redder than a tomato, she nearly screeched his name. _“Honestly, what am I to do with you?”_ She mused in an embarrassed chuckle.

“You know I’m just messing with you Luna.”

Noctis lead himself through an indistinguishable lane blindly, it was dark and a nippy breeze slithered across his skin. A deterrent sensation gripped at his heart. Where was he now, he didn’t know.

Suddenly, the raven sensed a looming presence through the alley. There was a person - a man stammering with uneasy breaths and crooked steps - approaching, each step skidding across the cement with that scratchy _schhh_ sound.

The snicker on his face faded.

 _“Noctis?”_ Luna called. _“You did not respond when I called your name twice. Is everything okay over there?”_

“M’fine. Something isn’t right, there’s this guy.” He said. The man paced his limping. Millions of red flags raised in Noct’s head. “Hey, are you okay?” he called at the swaying shadow.

 

No reply.

 

As they drew near Noctis could make out their slurred, incoherent, phrases, _wording_. They didn’t sound stable. “I might need to call you back.” He inclined to his lover. _“I want to say I understand, but I don’t. Whatever is happening, please stay safe.”_ He could hear the desperate smile in her voice. _“I love you.”_  

“Love you, too.”

Noctis pressed the end button and tucked his phone into his pocket, then locked his sights onto the impending menace with his strong blue eyes. Noctis began walking forward slowly to the man, but there was an imaginary hand tugging at him to turn around, to move on. _To get out of there. Fast._

“Do you need help?”

 

Still no clear response. 

 

_'Geez, what’s up with him?'_

The clouds departed from the sky, and an intense gleam reflected off of a material in their hand. A _knife._ They held a knife.

“ ... It’s all your fault.” They rasped through heavy breaths and clenched teeth. Noctis paled, stopping and backing away. His heart _doubled_ beats from where he stood. Now that there was enough light, the raven could make out the man’s features. The man was a pale, swarthy, stern man that towered a few inches above Noctis. They had intense dilated pupils, bared teeth and piercings decorating the bridge of their nose. Their hair was a fiery orange with a yellow bandanna wrapped around their forehead.

“It’s all your fault.” They growled louder.

Their voice heaved dangerously, like they couldn’t get enough air. Like a savage beast.

“ … You’re shitting me.” Noctis gaped with wide eyes as the swarthy man drew closer.

It was the same man from before when he was with Ignis.

Was this happening now? Noctis looked as if he’d seen a ghost, all pale and stricken with the aspiration to flee.

“Where is she?” The brute questioned, painfully close now.

Noctis reflected a bemused glance. “What?” I don’t know what you’re talking about."

“Where. IS. SHE?!”

“Listen - I don’t know who or what you are talking about - so put that thing down.” Noctis firmly kept his ground, steely eyes trained on that glinting knife.

Those molten chocolate orbs were  _feral._

“It’sallyourfaultit’sallyourfaultit’sallyourfault…!” They raged, dashing towards the boy in broiling rage and tackling him to the wall. A surge of pain blossomed from Noct's backside and the man pressed his forearm into the raven’s neck locking him in place. It hurt. He couldn’t breathe. His hands automatically flung to the arm pinning him. Noctis grunted and squirmed, however he could not get free.

“It’s all your fault! Where is she!? Where is Lilyth!? My sweet little Lily?” The man heaved, spittle drenching Noct’s face.

“I don’t know w-who the _fuck_ you’re talking about.” He nearly shouted through grit teeth. The redhead exhaled a nauseating stench. Gods, Noctis could feel the ill sensation overtake his body, feel the bile rise at the back of his throat strongly. “It’s all your fault! Your fault! They’re comin’ to get me -- they’re comin’ to get me! You’re to **blame!** ” He sobbed into repetitive swings from insane to sorrow, the grip he had on the man below became a tightened noose.

“Then you can blame me for this, too!” Noctis raised his leg and delivered a powerful kick to the man’s groin causing the man to double over in agony.

Noctis took the opportunity to ball his fist and slam it into the brute's face with immense force.

The man hollered and released his hold.

Noctis fell onto his knees and inhaled a sharp breath coughing and hacking before rising.

“Youfuckin’sonavabitch -- you fuckin’ bastard!” The man roared mightily. “I’llfuckin’killya, I _SWEAR_ it! I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you!!” The brute raised his knife and struck with force.

Noctis evaded on instinct and the weapon, though, his cheek was cut. His adrenaline increased ten fold as he turned tail and ran. The thug roared as he chased the raven. Blunt steps hammered against the pavement from how desperate Noctis was to escape this wild animal. The cool breeze from before altered into a brutal wind whipping at his cheekbones.

What was his fault -- how was any of this his fault?

What was his deal? This couldn’t be a normal being - this was an _abnormal_ creature. The way their eyes frantically darted around as if they were surrounded, psychotically ballistic even. The redhead’s body probably couldn’t properly oxygenate with how rigid and intense his breathing was; wheezing and heaving like a dog infected with rabies.

This was a hot pursuit. The man was fire at his ends.

Noctis was lucky to be slim and nimble, he slipped past most of the debris and bins, leaping over them swiftly and knocking down bins to block his perpetrator’s way. When he turned the corner he stumbled over a large torn garbage bag and skid over the pavement.

“Shit!” The blue eyed boy cursed and pushed himself up. This whole chase was a crooked game toying with his logical state and sanity. While Noct had been running -- running for his life -- he’d witnessed the backlash of questions surging through his mind.

_What the hell do I do?_

_God -- what is wrong with this guy? He doesn’t give up!_

_Will I ever lose him?_

Noctis shook his head. _Shouldn’t be thinking of this right now!_ He forced the thought on himself and carried on. That is until he felt the world dim around him.

Noctis could _not_ feel his legs, could _not_ feel the joints that bent in them, could not feel the icy wind aching in his lungs and throat. To him, he was running on air. His lungs craved for oxygen and his head swirled in a pool of nausea, and thick black clouds surrounded the edges of his sight.

_He blinked. He was in a different place._

 

A  _hallway._

 

This place breathed of familiarity. A memory, perhaps? He was shorter here, far shorter than he was today. Why had he been running? What was he running from?

 

He didn’t realize he slowed down to a sluggish pace.

 

Just as fast as it happened. A flash.

From behind the menace had managed to catch up. The man shot his hand out and grasped a handful of soft spiky black hair and pulled with all his force. Noctis let out a pained scream and fell backwards -- he was back in the present. He was being chased by a crazed madman. How could he forget?

Gods, the feeling of multiple strands being _ripped_ and _tugged_ from his scalp was unbearable. His head was on fire. It stung, it ached, it _hurt._

Noctis popped his eyes open to catch his attacker towering - straddling him - in rapid snarls; their eyes burned molten daggers through his soul.

He was in agony all over, fighting was his best option now. Noctis slammed his balled fist into the man’s cheek, the sting blooming all over his white knuckles.

The man only moved a couple of inches before he retracted back like some mindless _beast._

Twitching.

The brute’s wild hand struck like a viper and captured Noctis’ throat strangling him. The beast whipped him around dangerously by the throat and slammed him back into the hard cement savagely. Noct could see stars, could feel the impending churlish way life was treating him, watching this gauche inhumane being hold his very life in the palm of his hand like a puny thread.

The raven slammed his hand onto the other's face and dig his nails _deep_. He raked his nails and ripped the smallest bits of flesh and skin from their face, from their forehead through their eye and bottom lip; a visible scratch of four slim jagged lines bubbling with red dots. Licks of blood smeared under his damaged fingernails.

_No effect._

Noctis could feel the insides of his throat collapse and close. No air getting in or getting out. He struggled, relentlessly scrambling for the desire to get free; it was fruitless.

“Let … go of me…” The raven choked through rasped breaths.

The man was not making any more sense and screeched violently. Noctis could see the multiple dots of black prick at his vision. _'Damn it -- I can't ... no ...'_ He pleaded in his mind with helpless anger. The grip proved to be the opposite he was hoping for. It made it far arduous to escape.

 

What would happen to his _father?_

 

Will _Luna_ be okay?

 

What would _Prompto_ do when he’s gone?

 

… How would they all react if he were to die in this very moment?

 

The thoughts sickened him and he let out a piteous whine.

The usual indelicate face and snarky personality had all been replaced with fear.

His mind had coaxed the initial cowardice like a tattoo on skin. 

_True terror._

Just as the area could not color any more black and red, there stood another person at the end of the alley. The lighting was ominous and it outlined their figure in sharp detail, though it was hard to make out their front.

They strode smoothly over with no hesitation nor haste. The undefined figure walked like an alpha wolf.

The man above Noctis whipped his head to see the approaching figure, but his grip tightened and Noctis gagged. The red haired thug growled and sank his fingers in the flesh of the boy below; a wolf plagued with disease pinning a helpless bird. That’s what the situation emitted.

A game of life and death. A situation of hunt or be hunted.

In the blink of an eye, the masked man took off like lightning and knocked the brute off of Noctis. Noctis inhaled a large intake of breath, thanking god - or gods - or whatever being resided above, he could breathe again. He was hacking and wheezing for air. Noctis lifted his back from the frigid concrete and sat regaining parts of his conscious.

 

When Noctis glanced over to see what was in front -- his blood ran _ice cold._

 

Out of all the things he wanted to witness, he did not expect this ironic one.

There was the Devil himself, looming over the crazed thug with two lengthy blood encrusted daggers protruding from his hands.

Blood painted the floor, and there lied a new corpse decorating the scene.

Noctis didn’t see what happened, but he knew as much to know that the guy chasing him had just been fucking killed.

_Familiar._

The Devil had then dangled his weapon low as a sign of being ‘finished’. He turned over to meet the raven glaring at him.

 

“You did not see anything.” 

 

Noctis blinked when he heard the voice. The murderer had actually spoken.

That meant that he had opinions; a sound _mind;_  ideals!

Of course he did. Why else would he be causing all of these murders?

“...Wait just a moment.” The black haired male lost all lax and he snipped. Trying to catch his breath it still hurt to breathe and his mind had still been racing even if he wasn’t being pinned and strangled anymore. “You’re that Devil, aren’t you?”

 

“Forget what has transpired here.”

 

“Like hell I will.” Noctis retaliated.

 

All these murders have been happening because of this callous person. This supposed ‘devil’ terrorizing the streets like some fabled monster in a fairy tale. As of now, in this very moment, Noctis had his sights on this man.

It was not the fact that this man was a murderer igniting chaos, it was the fact that they treated the situation as something that should be cast aside indelicately. Noctis may have not been able to see the corpse fully or the blood, but clearly saw what happened, and he for one _hates_ lying.

“You’ve been killing people -- you just killed a person now. And you’re expecting me to _forget?”_ Heat flared from his nostrils; a bellicose attitude forming. “I’m not going to let this go like some balloon at a park.” He said firmly despite his heavy breathing.

 _Familiar._  

Then the masked man had completely rotated to face the black haired man. He started by pacing towards him and standing at the end of Noctis’ leg. Noctis had been trying to gain his distance.

He knelt by the raven and extended an arm. As he did so, the other recoiled with a concerned glare in his blue eyes. The Devil then pressed a hand to the raven’s scarred cheek where the lengthy thin cut had been from earlier.

The demon had not saved _him_. He was here to kill. That's it. No room left for generosity.

His head still throbbed, his breathing had still been uneven from how hard and fast he was running, not to mention the blunt force his head experienced while being pinned down by that thug.

Noctis didn’t dare move, instead he trained his jagged cold eyes on the murderer.

“Who the hell are you--”

He was cut off by the Devil delivering a _strong_ blow to his solar plexus. Pain exploded throughout his body. Noctis gaped in audible agony, his lungs begged for air, but his vision had already begun to fail him. He grabbed onto the predator’s shoulder and gripped tightly.

He reached his hand to remove the Devil's mask.

And he tried.

He felt the hard frigid sensation of the mask spread beneath his trembling fingers before he blacked out.

Noctis laid in the Devil’s arms unconsciously, a peaceful expression adorning his features. A mess of sweat and black hair.

The man now placed the boy gently on the concrete and examined him. As he was ready to move on he heard the loud screeches of sirens sounding from down the street, flashes of blue and red becoming more visible as the colors reflected off the walls.

The Devil hadn't budged from his position and loomed over the raven's unconscious form studying him.

Without a moment’s haste, the Devil took off in the alluding darkness that welcomed him.

 

* * *

 

 

_...Where am I…?_

 

There was a small _vmmm…_ that could be heard. A ventilation sound, an air conditioner must have been on.

Noctis fluttered his blue eyes to a blindingly bright white room. He squinted with a twinge accompanied from the luminosity of the room and how intense it was. When his eyes adjusted, it was a small pale room with marble tiled flooring. There was a window to his right exposing a ray of light indicating that it had been morning.

He raised himself from the soft pillow he had been laying on and noticed his clothing had been different. Like clinic clothing.

 _Oh. Great._ He mentally sighed. _I’m at some hospital…_

Last thing he had remembered was being out late around 3AM to be precise. Then… something happened?

Noctis sank back on the pillow and sighed. He even had a patch on his cheek from the cut. He waited for at least ten minutes before he heard a knock at the door. In came a woman with gorgeous flaming red hair. She must be the nurse. By the door was a man.

The nurse showed a joyous smile. “Mr. Caelum, you’re awake…!” She walked over. “How are you feeling?”

Noctis blinked. “I’m, uh, doing fine?”

“As long as you feel fit. To inform you, you’re at the hospital.” She inclined. “Figured as much.” He sighed scratching his head.

“You might as well have, kid.” Came that masculine voice.

Noctis immediately fixed his eyes on the door where a tall man with a rugged face, brown hair, and stunning ice blue eyes leaned on.

 

“Cor.” He raised his brows in bewilderment.

 

“Good to see you safe.”

 

The woman smiled sweetly. “If there is anything you two need, don’t hesitate to call me or the front desk!” Her brown eyes twinkled. Then she looked at Cor, and gave a concerned glance. 

“Please keep in mind that Mr. Caelum has just woken up from blunt force applied to his body and head. He may need some time. Please don't push him.” And then she left them.

Cor made his way to the side of the bed, pulled up a chair and sitting in it. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” He grinned in that raspy voice. “Ditto.” Noctis replied. The two got acquainted quickly. The man had been Prompto’s uncle and chief of the police. The best they had to offer. He was amazing at his job and in all truths, Noctis wished there were more cops like him. He was the one with the capability to catch high criminals. He was just that kind of guy.

“What are you doing here?” The raven asked. Cor leaned from his seating. “I’m here to investigate.” He said. “Last night there was a murder. I’m sure you’re aware.”

“So I’m your ticket to finding out, is that it?”

Cor nodded. “Straight to the point.”

Figured as much.

 

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

 

Noctis thought about it. Multiple images crowded in his mind, some were slipping and some had been vivid… _like the blood…_ Noctis grimaced and turned to the elder, “What did you see when you got there?” he asked.

Cor thought about it. “I get some phone call from a resident near by the area. Got there with my partner as quick as I could, and when I got there, there was a trail of blood spilling from a mutilated man, and a few meters away your ass lying dead on the ground.”

So he wasn’t dreaming, what happened really did happen.

Like lightning, Noctis’ mind was assaulted by past images of what happened in the midst of night. A man had been chasing him...

 

And then nothing.

 

“There was this guy… this guy was crazy and he was just… I don’t know, after me? He'd been screaming at me that ‘it was my fault’ and that I knew some girl named Leila, or Lily, or something. I had no clue on what he was even getting at. I’ve never seen him in my life.” He tried getting around the confusion, he sounded unknowing.

 

“How did his eyes look? His behavior?”

 

“He looked… absolutely fucking nuts. Balls crazy, and he scared the shit out of me. He acted like some feral dog.”

 

Cor had been nodding throughout the conversation. “I see.” A thin line formed on his lips.

 

“Cor, what the hell is going on?” The boy asked.

 

“I won’t give you all the details, but I will provide information that will suffice at the moment.” He sighed. “This current victim was a man by the name of Jared Wallace. The man had been apart of a theft group seeking to pay off debt for someone. That girl he mentioned, Lily? She had been his little cousin that acted as a sister for him. He had a rough childhood and growing up raising her after her mother died and her father became abusive had changed him. Time passed and he couldn’t provide for her any longer, so he took on the act of robberies and batteries.”

 

“I’m sure you recall the name Avido Maiale? He was yesterday's victim. He was one of the supreme ring leaders running this show. The guy provided illegal drug use, it being an over enhanced MDPV, or what you all know as _bath salts._ Not normal ones, however. Your friend there was under the influence of them. Violent outbreaks, uncontrollable behavior, intense hallucinations and distorted sentences.”

Noctis blinked at least seven times. Had this entire thing been bigger than he had expected? “So you’re saying that this guy that attacked me was taking drugs? I'm not surprised.”

“You guessed it. Since the drug carries increased hallucinations, he might have seen you as someone entirely different. He may have believed you were the one who abducted Lilyth away." The brunette frowned. "She had been trafficked.”

A child that young shouldn’t have had to go through this.

“But you have to remember, Noctis, that this is no normal thing. It’s bigger than we ever imagined. There is more connected to this. There are more providing this sick drug, and one that’s even more severe. Wallace had it as a punishment. Whatever the hell is happening, be careful.” Cor narrowed his brows. “I wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to you boys.”

He must be mentioning Prompto, too.

Noctis nodded. Even when his father had not been around, he needed to know that someone cared for him. Needed to know people cared for him.

 

“Now, I’m going to ask. What did you see last night?”

 

What did he see last night?

 

Wallace being cut down. Blood…

 

A man.

 

A man covered in shadow wearing a mask.

 

_` ` Forget what has transpired here.` `_

 

A slight twinge hit in his head.

 

“All I remember was that guy and then I… passed out.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“That’s all that’s coming to my head.”

 

“But when the nurses examined you, they said that you experienced blunt force applied to your abdominal and head in order for you to pass out like that. Wallace was already dead from recent claims before you could have ever been knocked out.”

 

_What?_

 

“Are you telling me the truth?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? The guy attacked and I blacked out.”

 

That’s all he remembered. Nothing more, nothing less. Something wasn’t right. It was suspicious. Cor let it go eventually, maybe he’ll find his way around it some other time. Though, Noctis knew that Cor didn’t buy it, he knew saw something.

 

“...You don’t remember anything, do you?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say.”

 

“No, I mean from fourteen years ago. You don't remember at all?”

 

…

 

...

 

“What…?”

 

“Noct!!” Came a panicked voice. Prompto came busting through the door and ran to Noctis’ side immediately, the same flaming head nurse standing by the door baffled. “Jesus dude, are you good? Nothing happened, right? You didn’t encounter some mysterio-weirdo guy that put you in this mess to begin with? Because I-swear-to-God you really need to be more careful!” He rambled like a tape recorder on fast forward.

“Prompto, it’s cool, I just had an accident with some crook. It’s all good now. My head kinda hurts though.”

“God. You scared the shit out of me Noct! I had to put the gamin’-to-a-waitin’ for your sorry butt.” Prompto let out a sigh of relief.

“You, gaming? At this hour? I’m _so sorry_ I ruined your opportunity.” He deadpanned.

“That’s not what I meant...” The blonde sighed and placed his hands forward. “Moral of the story is that I stopped and came fucking terrified, dude.” Prompto had stuck to his side like glue. Nothing would sever the link easily.

Nothing had caught his eye except his best friend laying in a clinical bed, but when he realized more around, he met eyes with familiar icicle ones.

“Oh, Uncle Cor! Heyaz.” He grinned nervously.

“You come here in panic and not even notice me 'til now?”

Noctis smirked. “Unbelievable, right? He's just like that.”

“Even more forgetful than you, kid.”

Prompto pouted. “Well gee, I'm sorry I was _so_ worried for my best friend who nearly got cut down by 'Jack The Ripper’.” Cor sighed and eventually gave in with a terse smile rather than a rugged frown.

Time had flown over their heads and soon enough Noctis was asking to return home. He hadn't sustained severe injuries other than the slit on his cheek and the condition of his head. It had already been morning and he felt like he could take on another day life would throw at him. Eventually, the hospital had Noctis discharged early morning.

Cor had driven them home with Prompto jumping around in his seat like a restless puppy. He was overjoyed to hear that Noctis was safe.

_Even moreso that he could actually remember something._

But Noctis had been _awfully_ quiet during the ride.

When they arrived Cor asked if Prompto was going to stay, and he answered 'Um, duh. Someone's gotta look out for this troublemaker.’ and smiled.

 

The police officer nodded. “Guarantee there will be reporters trying to talk to you, Noct. Stay out of trouble. Both of you.”

 

“Aye-aye, captain!” Prompto chirped.

“Sure. Way ahead of you.” Noctis smirked quietly.

Then they heard the car's engine roar to life and pull out. Within seconds Cor had driven away leaving the two in front of a three story apartment.

“Home, sweet, home.” Noctis sighed with lax.

“Well then, come on! We can't waste another second.” Prompto had already been running up the stairs. 

Noctis took his time to find his door on the second floor and smiled seeing the sunny blonde simpering there. It took a while but he eventually found his keys and raised them to the keyhole.

Prompto grinned. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.”

Noctis heard the faint _click_ of the door when he unlocked it and twisted the knob open. They walked in and embraced the natural scent of the apartment. To Prompto it just smelled like… well, Noctis.

 “Let's crash on the couch and maybe we can--” The raven paused.

 

There was someone by the window.

 

“What's-a-happenin’?” Prompto peeked from behind. His brows raised when he took a glance at what the young raven had been fixated on. The person had been examining the outdoors from the window. The prominent light of morning brightened through the sill and outlined the person ominously.

 

They had wild burgundy hair. Their outfit had consisted of usual dark pants and a large trench coat trailed behind them. A man. The person turned around and their molten hazel eyes met with surprised blues. He registered on Noctis and a warm smile had taken over their face.

 

“Ah, Noctis! You're home safe and sound!” he smiled. He fully rotated around and walked to meet the duo.

 

“My dear nephew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just look at the things I write and wonder "why do I even?"
> 
> It's D E C E M B E R ! !


	4. Unstinted

 

“My dear nephew.”

Noctis blinked as the words registered in his ears.

“Uncle Ardyn?”

    “Ah, you remember me!” The man paced to the raven and placed his arms firmly on the youth's shoulders. “I’m happy you’re safe. I received word that my dear nephew had been injured!” The man suddenly embraced Noctis then retracted rather finicky when he noticed the bulging white patch on the Noctis's cheek.

“Hm, what's this? A wound? My boy, you must have been petrified!” His hands cupped Noct's cheeks and looked all over him animatedly.

    “I’m... fine?”

“I’m sure you are.” He spoke with wit. “You seem lost. Don’t tell me, have you forgotten already?”

    “No? Why would I--”

“Thank the stars!” Ardyn slipped his hands away so quick it left Noctis stumbling, “He hasn’t forgotten my existence, and he’s home unharmed!” He beamed vividly. In the back, he noticed the tuft of blonde hair with a face dotted with freckles and bright violet eyes. Their eyes locked and Prompto glared at him warily.

    “...And he didn’t come alone,” Ardyn’s brows raised as he mused, but his eyes were filled with dull intent. “He brought a friend,” He continued.

Ardyn and Prompto had been staring at each other for the past three seconds as if they were having a mental conversation.

The maroon haired man stepped from Noct’s side and approached the blonde with an extended hand. “I am aware you are a very close friend of Noctis. I am Ardyn, his uncle. A fine pleasure to meet you.”

Prompto eyed the man’s hand before taking it in his own and giving a sheepish shake. “I’m P-Prompto. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

    “Now, let’s celebrate,” he turned to Noctis. “You’re home! Come in, come on in.” He guided them in, his scorching gold eyes altered between the two.

    “Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?” Noctis questioned.

    “I was just about to get to that part. You see, I went to the county’s jail and scheduled a little visit to Reggie, my dear brother, your father. While there, the news station had been conveniently turned on and your name was on it. Word travels around fast. He had practically been _wailing_ for your safety. Even _I_ was strung up on what could have happened to you, I came to your apartment and feared for the worst!”

Noct’s eyes widened. “Dad was worried about me?”

    “Good heavens, boy! He constantly ravaged the telephone with never-ending requests to check on you. Even as a prisoner in jail, he’s always caring about his son.” He said with a taut

 

Noctis hadn’t heard from his father in years. The last memory he ever had of his father was of his eighth birthday.

 

That was before he was arrested and sentenced to prison for apparent murder.

 

Ever since then Noctis had been growing up without a father figure and has been with Gentiana, his aunt.

A soft realization trailed in the back of his mind - he had forgotten to check his phone, how could he have not realized there could have been messages and voicemails left behind? Luna must have left messages because she was so worried and she was the last person he talked with before the attack.

Noctis took a moment to ponder the thoughts surging through his conscious. “I hadn’t realized…"

“Of course you didn’t. You were just attacked, weren’t you?”

Ardyn carried a smile, his eyes were sending mixed signals. “It’s nice to hear that you’re okay rather than in pain.”

“Now that you mention it, I do have a little headache.”

“How about you have a seat? I’ll go and make you some tea, you seem to be in need of it.” The man warmly smiled as he retreated to the kitchen.

Noctis sat on his couch in front of his TV. Prompto loomed by his side awfully silent.

    “Ah, I forgot to ask -- how rude of me -- what would the guest like for a beverage?” Ardyn called from the kitchen.

Prompto fidgeted with his hands in his lap. “Juice would be fine.”

Noctis turned the television on and the first channel that had appeared was the same channel he left off from last time. It was the newest murder, the one he was dragged into

_“--ou can see here that a murder took place last night in an alley. Police were able to identify the murder of twenty-nine-year-old Jared Wallace. Police Chief Cor Leonis and his partner Nyx Ulric were called in from a citizen claiming that something was wrong. They couldn't see what, but they explained the situation. By the time they arrived, Wallace had been cut down meters away from twenty-two-year-old Noctis Caelum, another suspect spotted in the scenes but was unconscious. Suspects believe this was the work of the Devil of Nightfall once again--”_

    “Well, well; looks like you’re famous! Me likes!”

    “Can it. Why is that a good thing?”

The golden-haired boy shrugged and flashed a childish grin. There on the television was a normal report on what happened but some parts were different than what happened that very night. There wasn't a witness, he was sure they were alone in that alleyway. Maybe the ruckus caused someone to investigate?

 

Something wasn't adding up.

 

Ardyn soon came back twirling and humming along like a looney character in wonderland and placed their drinks in front of them. After all these years, he hasn’t changed. He was a pretty weird guy.

Nah, a loon.

    “Here are your drinks. Drink up boys.” He cooed and waltzed back into the kitchen.

Noctis eyed his cup and gazed into the dark liquid reflecting his features. All that was mirrored was dull with how transfixed his eyes were.

Prompto pressed his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered looking around suspiciously, “So, is your uncle always like this?”

    “Ever since I can remember. He’s a loon.” The blue-eyed youth gave a small smile, though his eyes still remained on the white cup. “He may be a complete weirdo, but you’ll get used to it.”

    “I can still hear you, boys,” Ardyn called from the entry. He only smiled innocently and plopped on the couch beside Noct. “Tell me, how are things?”

He shifted slightly, “Nothing really interesting, just the norm.”

Prompto chuckled. “Almost getting killed is the norm for you, Noct?”

    “Besides that.”

Ardyn shook his head. The three continued to talk for minutes until the burgundy-haired man had his fill and rose from the couch. “That’s all good to hear.” he simpered. Ardyn continued his waltz towards the door smoothly and charming. “I’ll continue to come around for awhile. Reggie would murder me if I never check on you and such…”

    “Wait, what--? You’re watching over me?”

    “Of course. ‘Ice Queen’ can’t watch over you forever now. So, please, get used to it.” His amber eyes glinted. Noctis sighed. Nothing beats his father, and if he wanted to speak about it he should just head over to the county jail.

Ardyn fetched his fedora and fixed it onto his head full of wild curly burgundy hair, then he smiled at his nephew. “I’ll be off now. Take care.” He smiled and placed his large hand on Noctis’ head.

 

He stroked the spot gently, caressingly; let his fingers breeze through the roots of black hair getting a good feel, a good grasp. The feeling had been intricate. The next thing Noctis knew Ardyn had retracted his hand and tread on through the door while his hand waved goodbye.

 

The door closed and Noctis stood there dumbfounded. Then Prompto came from behind and tapped his shoulder after another pause. “You good there buddy?”

    “...Yeah, I just … have another headache.”

Prompto wryly smiled. “C’mon, how about we play some video games? I won’t be called back to work for a few hours.”

Noctis turned to his friend and nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

The afternoon had been bleached a pale orange dripping with gold, the sun barely peeked its head over the horizon. Prompto had already gone to work. Of course, Noctis hadn’t minded. Though it did seem strange.

Dust bunnies frolicked through the air, and the afternoon’s heat hazed through the room.

The migraine that assaulted his head from earlier subsided and he had been in a better state. He had been missing Prompto’s uplifting nature; he missed Luna’s touch and grace; he missed his father’s wisdom and… his presence.

Noctis took the opportunity to throw on his jacket and head out. The lukewarm breeze washed over his skin like a gentle wave of warm water, it was refreshing and he inhaled the scent. He took a walk down to a park district near a large lake - now colored orange from the setting of the afternoon - by a long railing.

He was casually walking until he saw a familiar face, they were leaning on the rail looking at the water. There leaning on the rail was Ignis. He looked transfixed on the setting sun, every noise around him was mute since he didn't notice the raven's presence. Noctis came to a halt beside the man and looked him up and down.

“Hey.”

Ignis tuned out of his conscious and turned to meet him, a sense of relief washed over him. “Noct?”

“In the living.” He deadpanned.

Ignis flashed a concerned look, he had been staring at the patch on Noct’s cheek. “You were attacked two nights ago, it’s been blaring on the news.” He stood straight now. “Yeah. Word goes around.” Noctis shrugged.

Noct tossed it over his shoulder like it was no big deal.

“How have you been faring?” Ignis asked, and as usual, Noctis shrugged it off. “‘M fine. I’ve been doing the usual. This whole murderer thing has been a huge pain in my ass. I get reporters tailing me.”

Noctis came by Ignis’ side and leaned on the railing. Both of them were engulfed in the serenity the view, of how tranquil the water lapped at the edges of the stone below. The water glistened with gold from the sun’s rays. The air carried the fresh scent of outdoors and the waft from it lulled his senses to a calming state.

Neither exchanged words, the scenery was already speaking for them, conveying words that they could mentally decipher without the hum of another’s voice.

For once, Noctis felt at ease. All sense of depression, longing, sadness - it all scrambled away.

 

“I like it here.” Noctis gestured a small smile. “Do you come here often?”

 

“Very often. I come here to relieve myself of stress.” Ignis informed him, his eyes still starkly sharp as ever.

 

“I should come here then.”

 

Seeing as he felt bored and depressed most of the time it would only be natural to seek refuge in a place that a person would feel content in. For Noctis, it was his home that was a haven. Prompto would usually drag him out. 

Ignis glanced at Noct, “You should consider it. I can recall when we met you told me you were under the influence stress.” He blinked. “I’m guessing there is much more than you ‘being fine’?”

After a quick pause of silence, Noct downcast his sights.

“Sort of. I don’t really like talking about it."

    “You don't have to tell me if you simply do not want to. Whenever you feel comfortable I'll listen.” Ignis said fluently still gazing at the large body of water. The raven cherished those words like his own thoughts. Maybe he could trust Ignis. Moments passed when the two became acquainted and eventually walked around town. Noct then stated he only wanted to get some fresh air and would be going back, and Ignis asked to accompany him.

Noctis didn't refuse the offer.

They walked side by side peacefully chatting -- Noctis throwing in snarky remarks and Ignis immediately countering with his intellectual side. The two made it to the tenements, the buildings were nearly scrunched together and there were two alleyways connected to it.

    “Welcome to your destination.” The raven deadpanned, a bitter intent lingered betwixt his wording. “I admit I imagined it slightly different, but I don’t see how it’s bad,” Ignis replied.

“Now I know you’re joking.”

“Pardon?”

“This place is shit, but it’s my shit, so we’re good."

“Only if you say.” Ignis cracked a tiny smile in return.

Noctis lead Ignis up the stairs to the second floor, the _clanks_ of metal crying from beneath their weight.

Ignis gave thought to wonder if Noctis questioned guiding him to his home. Had he trusted him enough to not be a threat?

They stood before the apartment door in stillness, Noctis looked around in thought like he wanted to say something but the words weren't forming. Ignis waited to hear a response, he'd wait for as long as needed to hear it

“I wonder if things will stay the same,” Noctis suddenly found his voice.

      “It’s weird. I can't remember things and it all seems so weird. I _should_ remember like any normal human being but I don't. If I remember things, if I'm biting off more than I can chew, will it all stay the same?” He looked down. “I'm … scared of the world moving ahead of me and … I dunno, forcing me to adapt quicker than what I'm usually cool with. Scared of the world changing me and I won't be the same. I feel like there is always this big gaping hole in my chest and I don't know what to do; I don't know how to cope with it and it's eating me alive…”

The raven lowered his shoulders and Ignis could feel the sheer dejection radiating from him. Noctis sounded so confused, so blind to his future. It's like looking at empty soil; there's no life in it, there's no seed planted and it's empty. No life rooting from it and it is reduced to weeds and dry dirt. Like a lantern with no body of fire in its core, no passion and it's just degrading. You can't know what you can't see; you can't see anything without a body of light; just like a traveler treading on through a darkened cave, they can't see without their torch or lantern, they can't see what's ahead of them. Noctis didn't have a seed to grow and steady ground to root on. Noctis didn't have a flame to ignite his passions or guide him through this dark tunnel.

 

It's this empty spot.

 

Who's to say, something or someone decides to plant a seed inside him, would he grow crooked and produce unruly fruit?

 

He was devoid of knowing.

 

Ignis waited before he opened his mouth and calmly responded. “You shouldn’t be afraid, life will change regardless of a person's views. Mere happenstance. You're bound to evolve and adapt. There are things that will constantly weigh you down when you can’t fathom the strength to handle it. A hindrance that handicaps you. I understand that you're worried about changing, but only you can decide if that is what's needed.”

The black haired youth fluttered his eyes and fixed them on the sandy blonde. A weak chuckle came from his pursed lips. ”Have you ever felt like this? Like things will get out of hand and force you to change?”

Ignis remained silent. Then he nodded. “Constantly. There are things I … wish to change in the past. Nonetheless, we're inclined to change, the way I view is adapt or fall behind. I cannot linger in the past forever.”

 

_I can't long for the past forever._

 

He saw Noctis think about it and after some time Noctis looked down. “I guess we'll see,” and he smiled softly. Change is deliberate, it does not wait and it does not catch, a person must keep pace if they want to be on stable ground. Obstacles are bound to slow a person down and make things worse; death of a cherished one, something traumatic happening; the person must keep going forward always. It's hard.

Noctis looked at Ignis. “You should be a psychiatrist or something. You're really good at talking to people.”

 

“I did mention before that I worked with forensics.”

 

His lip curled into a slight snarl, “Fore--sic what?”

 

Ignis paused and looked at Noct with contemplating eyes. The earlier memory flaunted at him eagerly. Time taunted him by repeating those times. Repeating the exact banter.

 

That same boy.

 

   “--llooo, Earth to Ignis? Specs?” Ignis was brought back by the wave of Noct's hand in his face. Ignis had been so lost he hadn't realized he was staring at Noctis for a minute.     “For a second I thought you were actually somewhere else. You froze up.”

    “Right. Sorry.”

Noctis waved it off nonchalantly. “Forensics, huh? Sounds pretty cool.” He smiled. “You must be really good at it.”

Ignis smiled.

   “Well, I’m going to head inside and probably sleep,” Noctis said. He turned to the sandy blonde and smirked. “You should too. It’s getting dark.”

   “Yes, you’re right.” He smiled. “I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

Ignis relaxed his shoulders and turned on his heel proceeding towards the stairs. Then a warm sensation captured his wrist causing him to rotate around and meet unsteady blue eyes. Silence wrapped its mischievous fingers around the two despite the songs of evening birds and the whistling wind.

    “Is something the matter?” Ignis asked concerned. The raven retracted his hand and his brows creased, something swam in his mind.

    “I don’t mean to hold you or anything,” he said. “Can I have your number? It’s just that … you told me you knew me years ago and I had no clue. Me forgetting about something like that … forgetting you as a person in general sounds like a jerk thing to do. Only a dick would do that. I don't want to forget anymore.”

 

    “I want to get to know you better. You’re a pretty nice guy and you’re pretty knowing about stuff. You know things I … don’t remember. It makes me want to know more, makes me want to remember. Like reconnecting.” Noctis said in an undertone.

Ignis’s brows raised while gazing at this young man, at this person he could hardly recognize but still see as plain as day.

His vision played games by displaying an ancient memory of a much younger Noctis. Of the same black haired boy with jeweled eyes looking down in embarrassment.

 

_“I don't say this often, but thanks. For, y’know, being here. For … uh, being my friend.”_

_The same young voice echoed in his ears._

 

The memory flaunted him with a strong desire to return to those days. Back when life hadn't been plagued churlish. When he still had an innocence and a role to play as Noct's friend. How Ignis longed for those days when he wasn't so naïve, so unknowing, so _blind_ to the malice.

 

_He fought the growing urge._

 

A real coy pulled the ends of his lips upward; his smile stood on two legs that it was impossible for Noctis not to see.

“Yes, of course,” Ignis bowed his head while reaching into his pocket and retracting his phone. He didn't know what else had struck him baffled: the way Noct’s gaze lit up with surprise or that he hasn't changed after all these years.

No. Noctis has changed.

In the depths of his beating heart, he believes so.

They traded numbers and Ignis happily waved the young man farewell as he exited the complex area.

 

* * *

 

 

_However swift you run, you cannot catch it._

_It's trying to flee from you for a reason._

_You cannot see what is not meant to be seen. You cannot find what is meant to be hidden. Your memories._

_You can't remember._

 

_You can't._

 

_And I can't have you the way that I want._

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis closed the door after saying goodbye to Ignis. He felt warmth overtake his chest, a flooding sense that nagged him as strange lingered there. He was breathing warm air, he was in a warm area, he was encased in warmth.

Then as he got inside he felt the frigid breeze of his apartment absorb the heat away wrapping its frozen isolated fingers around his frame. How different it felt.

That man was fire incarnate; the vessel of true warmth.

 _“I’d happily give you my number Noct. You have none to be apologetic for; you haven't an ounce of gauche behavior and you're not a 'dick’ at all, quite the contrary.”_ Ignis’s monotonous voice rang in his head

_“We'll meet again. Take care.”_

Now Noctis glared down at the lit up device clenched in his hands. Should he call, should he text?

Today went smoothly and Noctis felt like he could rest for once; work wasn't necessary right now, they'd understand he wasn't in the right state for anything. With the whole 'Devil and Wallace attack’ thing surrounding his name, they would let him off for a couple of days until he felt compelled to go. And that's exactly what they did: Noctis called in and asked to skip out. One of his co-workers Lyren happily replied that he 'most definitely’ could.

Evening came on twilight's wing. The once passionate orange blemishing a zealous violet. Stars began to blink. The sun had bid this side of the Earth farewell.

He stood in silence reminiscing about the moments. The thoughts had sleep dangling below his eyes and he eventually called it a day. 

Noctis headed to bed and he placed his phone on his nightstand. He got inside the covers and laid on his side eyeing the device for some time.

Eventually sleep won and he fell asleep… only for him to wake up two hours later.

 

* * *

 

 

Ignis sauntered through the looming darkness of evening. The walk hadn’t been long and he felt content. He left things to Cordelia after she told him that she had their newest corpse taken care of.

Ignis headed for the tall apartment complex and entered through the glass doors but was met with someone almost colliding with him.

They wore a large grey jacket that was oversized on their lean frame, the hood shielded their face besides the freckles on their cheeks. “S-sorry...” They said before pacing off.

Ignis eyed the shady person with cold eyes and then went into the building.

The first floor had a neat touch from the beige tiled floor, to the red carpet that trailed to the elevator and corridors, to the high chandelier above. There at the front desk was a small plump woman with curly greying brown hair and a mole underneath her lip. A few wrinkles were scrunched on the elderly woman's face. Her dark eyes caught sight of Ignis and she smiled, her frown lines stretching.

    “Ah, Mr. Scientia! I have something for you.” She called him over. “A fellow with a hat said you lost your keys around the front earlier and gave them to me, so I held onto them for you.” She said and pulled his room keys from her desk below.

He eyed the keys for a short moment before he portrayed himself as clumsy. “I hadn't realized I forgot them. Thank you, Myrna.” Ignis smiled sheepishly.

    “No problem dear. Just don't forget them again.” She returned the gesture.

Myrna looked drained, tired, zapped, her eyes lacked the luster they used to provide. She was the landlord of the complex, a wonderful kind soul she was.

A loud yet muffled crash erupted from above -- upstairs. Like there were elephants brawling the commotion got worse. There were voices battling for dominance.

    “Dear me, those two are always at it… I get constant complaints about the second floor.” Myrna sighed. “I'm really sorry you have to deal with it. I can't do much with them, I know it's a hassle. The guy is an absolute brute but the girl is a real dear. I would really hate to just throw them out.”

    “It's quite alright, I understand. Don't overexert yourself now.”

“Don’t worry about me, dear. You know it takes more than just lil old that to tire me out! I've still got some spunk left.” She grinned as she handed over his room key. Ignis nodded and strode off in his usual calm demeanor. He pressed the button on the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open, once he got inside and the doors closed... the veneer vanished.

 

_I never dropped or left my keys._

 

The metallic doors opened to reveal the second floor, which color scheme is much different than the first’s red carpet and beige tiles. The carpet had been wool and a shade of olive while the walls were a mix of a dark turquoise and vanilla. The area was refreshing and Ignis relinquished all the negatives every time he saw the hall’s color scheme. The colors represented the deep shroud of water, water was always a calming element. He began walking down the hall.

 

 _“You don’t get to tell me what I can and what I can’t do!”_ A male voice roared.

 _“Likewise, smartass. Keep your arrogant ass out of the water and maybe you won’t drown. Keep your hand out of the fire and maybe you won't get burned. That’s how life goes.”_ A female voice shot back, a slick savvy one.

_“That’s how life goes? That’s not what you thought before you came here. I don’t need some snarky bitch to tell me shit!”_

 

Ignis strode down the hall getting closer to the room exploding with commotion.

 

_“Listen here asshole; this ‘snarky bitch’ knows a hell of a lot more than you do. I have experience on these streets and all you do is lie around smoking, injecting, and snorting drugs like some loner. It’s either fuck up or get fucked in this world: pick your poison.”_

_“I don’t need this right now -- I don't need your insolence right now.”_

Between the two the female was the collected and firm one, she had only risen her voice to an empowering tone but never to the brink of yelling like the male did.

His door had been adjacent to that of the noisy room, he stopped in front of his door but eyed that prominently noisy door. They were his loud neighbors.

 

 _“Fine. Have it your way then.”_ The woman growled.

 

The green door flung open with immense force and the woman came stomping through. The door slammed shut with fierce power, a look of lurid annoyance on her face. The woman stilled when she met with Ignis. 

Her fatigue was soft but her face spoke sass, she was of fair-skin and platinum blonde hair. She had charming hazel eyes yet they softened in his wake. Within seconds she tore her gaze away and paced the opposite direction to the elevator. There was no need to put on a mask of emotions, she was gone like the wind in mere seconds. What a particular woman. Has he seen her before? He hardly doubted it.

Then that same door opened and the man came out glaring daggers down the way the woman went, and when he saw Ignis he growled. “What're you looking at?” The man said in obvious anger as steam blew from his nose. Kind of like a bull. Ignis ignored the shade thrown at him and continued back to his door, he opened it and was welcomed from the inside of his apartment. The small compacted room was neat and large enough for possibly even a family, the wall consisted of a beige and the carpet was a deep turquoise with brown. There was a stern wooden table at his right, the living room just ahead with two large windows and tanned drapes, the kitchen space to his, and other rooms off to the side through a tiny hall.

Ignis placed his keys on the counter and sauntered to one of the gaping windows. The view was nice. The night was now upon the city and the lights of the buildings twinkled like bright stars in contrast to the dark.

He thought back to Myrna. There was nothing wrong with her, she was a wonderful and caring old woman sprinkled with innocuous motives, however, she is a little too caring. If there are guests taking advantage of your property you should escort them out regardless if they are pure souls.

 

No one wants a nuisance.

 

It's what he loathed.

 

It was only a matter of time before he finds another victim. 

He craved to see the innards of a person reaped from them in a pool of crimson.

 

But that was the least of his cravings at the moment

He thought back to those dulled midnight orbs and messy black hair.

Noctis was different. He was changing and he didn't know.

He had more of a lean structure, his hair had grown longer than when he was a child.

 

He dangled himself around like a charm in Ignis’s eyes.

 

As valuable as a sapphire.

 

It was difficult not to grab it. Grasp _him._

 

Had he forgotten what it was like to _capture those now slender wrists?_

 

Had he forgotten what it was like to be so close to Noctis that _his presence felt tangible?_

 

_Had he forgotten that gluttonous desire to claim every part of him even when they were young? To ravage him with roaming hands and taste his skin? To be inside. To have him writhing underneath him in breathless mewls and half-lidded eyes screaming and crying his name--_

 

_**Riiiip!!** _

 

Ignis snapped out of his dissipated trance. His right hand was clenching the drape he didn't realize he tore the fabric. It snapped him out of that phase.

Ignis blinked and walked away from the window before going into his room.

 

He fought the urge earlier.

 

Not again will he lurk in licentious thoughts. Not while longing for _him._ He thought by then the thoughts would have subsided. It's been like that, he always thought he was confused. Fourteen years and this perverse demon hasn't died. This envious, greedy sensation continues to linger. Fascination. Possessiveness. The world meant nothing to him.

 

Just that boy.

 

And he's found him again.

Only a fantasy he constantly dreams of.

_Sickening._

Would they still be considered friends despite the years of aloof detachment, from turning a blind eye after all this time?

Would they still be friends if he ever finds out what vile monster lies underneath?

Ignis stopped before a lengthy mirror leaning on the wall in his room. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and let it slip down his arms to the floor with a soft _plop._ He stood examining his toned chest, his skin felt the chill air that breezed through the apartment.

Nothing but the long scar on his right abdomen.

He then took a quick shower and put on comfortable clothes to wear at night. He laid on his back in the bed and looked at the ceiling.

Something was off.

 

_A fellow with a hat._

 

_I never leave my keys._

 

Could be mere coincidence and he didn't realize he was as keen as he thought himself to be. 

He let his conscious drift for a while until he heard his phone vibrate. He fetched the device from the stand and turned it on to find a message.

 

_Today, 10:37 PM_

_[Anonymous]: hello? You there?_

 

He smiled all too well knowing who it was.

 

_10:38 PM_

_[You]: Noct?_

 

_[Anonymous]: Hey there_

 

_The urge would only continue to lust after him further._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooool. Today marks the one year anniversary of me getting FFXV at my local Game Stop. Also, I hope everyone has a great weekend! Merry Christmas~!


	5. Mystify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the elongated wait for this chapter, I was uncertain on how to write it. Let's get on with this freak show, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind was boggling with so much and I just couldn’t get into it even though I’m super excited about this story. This chapter literally went its own route. It dug its own hole. I was going to keep it simple and then suddenly BOOM. Arcade. That happened. Eh, at least it added character development (I guess?) Until next time!

 

In the midst of night, a person had been snatched of their life.

 

It was swift and clean.

 

It was bloody and distasteful.

 

The Devil perched himself on a railing higher than the ground watching with disdain. Watched like a God from the heavens. In an alleyway, at a dead end, a woman was crying for help while a man wrapped his arms around her like an anaconda constricting a mouse. His hand groped her breast and his other slid just below her waist in betwixt her legs; she panicked and thrashed with the strong desire for freedom.

The man growled in her ear and gluttoned over her skin with his tongue.

It sickened him.

Having seen enough the Devil retracted a steel rope from his sheath and slipped it from under the railing so he had both the ends of the railing in his grasp. Then he leaped down. What happened next was all in a flash; the demon took the man by surprise by roping his neck and yanking him away from the girl. The girl skittered away in fear and soon vanished.

The rope tightened around the man’s throat and eventually coiled.

With one pull from the other end, the man was hoisted in the air and collided with the wall. He hung on the side of the building, his throat compressed in and that broiling sensation burned around his neck as it became harder and harder to breathe. His head swelled like a balloon, all red and purple. The man thrashed and kicked violently with eyes bulging from his skull and bullets of sweat treading down his face, his voice nothing but hoarse gags and chokes, his windpipe had been suffering from the crushing force.

Within seconds his throat collapses inward with a loud crunch.

Within seconds the man's limbs went limp and there was no struggle left.

Within seconds he hung there motionless and with no life.

The Devil let the steel rope drift from his fingers slowly until the corpse was on the ground leaning on the wall with their legs sprawled out.

He took the dagger from his side and punctured it through the lifeless man's chest, the blade seared through the flesh like a knife cutting through butter. That blissful sound of skin peeling, the same sound as a band-aid being pulled off skin, or tape being removed from a box, all but with that sickeningly sweet squelching that completed it. The blade carved downward, blood bubbled, a fountain of red, a body of crimson. The weapon reached the corpse's waistline and then it retracted and aimed for the eyes.

The _eyes._

Oh, the _eyes._

It dug in and pierced the lens of the eye. Then it pierced the many layers. _Pop!_ He pulled the blade out, the eye left its socket with the knife and the thin pink stem had still been attached. He severed that. The other eye went just as the first; clean; attached; severed. Nothing but gaping black pits streaming with blood.

He took the end of the string back in his hand and pulled it. The corpse was hauled back in the air on the wall and hung with a waterfall of rain spurting from it, the guts and intestines oozed and dangled outward. The rope was tied.

The Devil stood underneath the masterpiece he crafted. Admired it. The drops of blood rained on him and he welcomed the sensation on his mask.

Surely if he welcomed this the darkness would welcome him too.

But will the night welcome him forever?

He wondered and wondered. None of this was right but it enlightened him -- it filled that cold bottomless hole for only some time.

He sauntered off into the ever-growing darkness and left.

Surely the night would welcome him too.

 

    “And here we thought Scarecrow was the only gifted artist,” Nyx whistled to his partner Cor.

 

Red and blue flashed behind them as they inspected the scene, investigators and coroners were examining and conversing with each other. The corpse of the man had been cut down laying in an ocean of their own blood.

    “That's less of what we need to focus on right now.”

The dark-haired cop stood eyeing the dead man. “Anything on the Devil?”

    “Nothing so far. They are slaughtering sick bastards like drug dealers, rapists, the usual kind of bad guys. It's like he wants us to view his work as a chaotic good.”

    “I'd say he’s similar to the rest of the crooks we catch but with different motives. You think the guy has a reason for why he’s doing this?”

    “Whatever the bastard's plotting, I don't believe it is something worth praising. It's only a matter of time before they expose their true colors.” His cold eyes held a determined flame and he looked up at the darkened sky. He would protect his two boys.

 

    “The night can't hide you forever.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis had been grinning at his phone for the past three minutes. Ignis and him at been texting for quite some time. It has already been a week and the two have gotten on pretty stable terms, good friends.

 

_11:04 AM_

_[Specs]: Would you care to meet me at the cafe later today?_

 

_11:09 AM_

_[You]: Like hanging out? Yeah sure_

_[You]: What time?_

 

_11:10 AM_

_[Specs]: How does 1 PM sound?_

 

_[You]: That's fine by me. don't you have work or Important files to document? it would suck if you spent all your time on me_

 

_[Specs]: None at all, I have the whole day off at my leisure._

 

_11:16 AM_

_[You]: Okay cool i'm game_

 

_[Specs]: Then it's settled. I'll see you then._

 

The thought of the conversation via text had his heart prancing. Even though he didn't like admitting it, hanging out with friends was one of his joys. He preferred to be alone most of the time but when he's with Prompto he feels content. With Ignis it's like rekindling a diminished flame. He's speaking with someone new, someone who sparks intelligence and could be very helpful in reminding Noct of his past.

Confidence lingered in his chest.

When the time came he went out and met with Ignis standing by the entrance of the cafe. Keen and intelligent looking as always.

When he caught sight of the man he saw those green eyes shift from sharp to soft.

Ignis walked over to him with ginger eyes and a warm smile. They greeted each other and made their way into the cafe.

They enjoyed their time in the cafe, asking questions, having light-hearted banter. The one thing that made Ignis feel important was reminding Noctis of the old days, or when they knew each other. When Noctis could remember instead of the memories dissolving into nothing but white smoke. Like a phantom ghosting around; it’s there, but no one can see it.

Time went on as usual. After the cafe, they decided to walk around and sit on some benches. Until a familiar bubbly blonde made their way across. They didn’t bother to notice them until they met eyes and looked at each other.

    “Woah, heyaz!” They beamed.

    “Prom,” the raven said surprised, “I didn't know you walked around here.”

 

    “Um, ditto? You sure you didn’t follow me, dude?” The blonde nudged his friend and the raven swatted his arm away, replying with a playful ‘You wish.’

    “Oh! Did you bring another friend with you?” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

    “Something like that.” Noct raised his hand and introduced the two. “Prompto, this is Ignis. He’s an old friend of mine.”

Prompto exaggerated a gasp and gaped at Noct. “Are my ears deceiving me? You have other friends besides me?” Noctis frowned, “Quit it, you make it sound like I’m some loner,” and he brushed him off again. “Dude. You are the prince of isolation. The king of edge.”  The two shared friendly banter with teasing.

Ignis never realized, but Noctis didn’t have many friends. Was that another reason for him staying indoors? From the looks of it, he looked embarrassed to shed some insight on both his social and inside life.

Ignis set his green eyes on Prompto. A face adorned with _freckles_ and bright violet-blue eyes.

The freckles that dusted the boy’s face flashed familiarity to Ignis.

    “It is a pleasure to meet you,” he extended his hand outward and shook the blonde’s hand, he played a smile. “Nice to meet ya,” Prompto shot back with his vibrant self. They broke contact and Prompto turned to meet Noctis. “Um … I’m not interrupting anything, am I? ‘Cuz I would really hate to butt in.”

    “Specs?”

    “Nonsense. Any friend of Noct’s is a pleasure to have around.”

Somehow, those blue eyes carried an intricate gesture. His eyes lit up happily, then there was a glimmer of bittersweet. An ambivalence.

 

    “Sweet! I was _so booored._ I swear I could have actually died.”

 

    “Really? Didn’t look like it.”

 

    “Since when could Mr. Doom-n-Gloom tell happiness apart?

 

    “When I opened my eyes?”

 

Something felt awry with Ignis. The two were contrasts with each other, one that was the epiphany of melancholy and one sprite soul of sunshine. A pessimist and an optimist.

A burning pinch sparked in his chest.

The three walked around talking, Ignis was adjusting to Prompto’s company, getting to know him better. The task wasn’t difficult, it was merely because of the blonde’s lively way of expressing, his animated reactions, his pouts, and jokes, they were strange to him. He’s never been the person to mingle with lurid folks, so Prompto struck him as dissimilar to most.

And here Noctis was the quiet and introverted person who never enticed a bright background. It’s only natural to find a person who can breathe life into someone. Someone who may very well be their polar opposite.

    “Oh! I know! We should really go to the arcade!” He pressed Noct’s shoulder and the raven grunted. “And _we_ should go the other way.”

    “Aww, c’mon Noct. You love the arcade! Plus, Big Guy is usually gaming around now.”

    “That’s one of the reasons I don’t want to go.” The raven sighed. “Don’t be a baby, it’s not like you guys hate each other or anything.” The blonde whined. “Likewise.” He replied.

Then he motioned towards Ignis. “If you’ve never been to the arcade then it’ll definitely make things a hell of a lot more fun!”

    “I don’t think…”

    “C’mon Iggy! It’ll be fun.”

Prompto didn’t know what else confused him, Ignis’ perplexed stare or Noct’s suppressed laughter. Then Prompto placed a hand on his cheek and gaped bashfully.

    “Oh -- Sorry. I didn’t mean to call you Iggy -- the name just came and I thought ‘hey, that’s an easy way to remember, shorten his name’ -- if you’re totally okay with me giving you the nickname Iggy, or Igster, any nickname in general. Cool. We cool?” Prompto grew bashful and the more he tried to fix the more attention he drew to himself, which indeed made him more red-faced. It was barely even a peep but they could hear the blonde mutter ‘please tell me we’re cool’.

Ignis only smiled softly and nodded. “Not a bother. We are cool.”

The boy’s frantic actions dwindled and his eyes returned back to that limpid stare. “Good,” he sighed with a puff of breath. He didn’t mean to give him a name, it just came. Was Ignis even okay with it? He seemed so.

Ignis began walking forward. “If we’re heading to the arcade, you should guide us.”

    “Roger that,” Prompto stood nodding as Ignis passed. Then suddenly Noctis brushed by his side and elbowed him. “Nice going,” he sleazily grinned.

    Y’know, there are days where I say I love you and mean it, but right now I wanna slug you.”

Noctis replied with a soft laugh.

 

Ignis never bothered to turn around, however… he experienced that twinge in his chest again.

 

Prompto beamed like his smile was ten times brighter than the sun’s; “Alright gentlemen, let’s go.” And the trio marched on. The lengthy walk there had been an interesting one, it had been Prompto and Noctis laughing at old memories, and some things Prompto told Ignis. It was then that Noct told Prom that Ignis had been absent from most of his life, so he couldn’t remember him. That’s when Prompto decided to fill in Ignis on the gaps.

 

How long Prompto knew Noctis.

 

How long they’ve been best friends.

 

How long have they been this inseparable?

 

It intrigued the bespectacled man, yet something in his blood coiled.

 

The arcade’s building was large with its sleek black coloring. The logo on the front was a bright white. When they walked inside the music rang in their ears discreetly, a trance mix. The light of the outdoors was replaced with the dark neon blue setting of the indoors and they made their way around. They got some tickets and got what they needed.

Prompto stood by him, his smile was _blinding._ “You’ll like Gladio, he’s a muscle head, but he’s a chill dude.”

    “You’re forgetting ‘pushover’” Noct called.

    “Wanna say that again?” Came a sudden gruff voice behind them. Prompto jolted but Noctis seemed unfazed, he wasn’t rattled in the slightest. “Good to see you too, Gladio.”

Ignis caught sight of an enormous man towering over the raven -- he might as well have been a behemoth. He had a tanned complexion. His hair was a very dark brown that was styled in a wild mullet. He carried strong features and facial hair on his jawline. His eyes were a scorching caramel, sweet, but his demeanor conveyed intimidation, and he had a long scar running down the left side of his masculine face. All he wore was an oversized jacket and baggy pants.

    “Heya Big Guy. Didn’t expect you to sneak up on us like that.”

    “Prompto, You don’t expect a lot of things.”

    “Touché.”

The behemoth grinned and ruffled Noct’s hair while smirking at Prom. He eyed him in a way. And then he caught sight of Ignis, and his sweet amber eyes fixated on him. Scanning. Examining. Locked on as if his molten caramel eyes were glued to him. “Hey, I take it you’re a new friend of theirs.” He smiled warmly and approached Ignis.

Every step he took felt like he grew another foot.

    “You could phrase it like that.”

Gladio placed his hand outward and shook his hand. A firm grip. “Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio,” the man smiled. “A fine pleasure to meet you, Gladio. I am Ignis.”

    “Nice to meet you. You’re welcome over here anytime.”

Ignis gingerly smiled.

    “Do I see Gladio’s nice side? Wo-ho-hoa! Iggy, you must be special!”

And Gladio nearly killed him with a glare. Or nearly grounded him so far in the dirt. Whichever fate would be crueler.

At some point where Gladio took his eyes off Prom, the blonde slid to Ignis’ side cheekily muttering ‘don’t let big guy here intimidate you, he’s really just a big softy.’

Ignis hadn’t comprehended any of this. He never mingled. Especially with crowds. But here, seeing those two going at it, seeing Noct’s smiling face in delight, had his heart reeling. Was this what it was like to be around those you cherished? Was this what it was like to have fun with people?

Nothing grazed the meaning of fun besides the thrill of hearing the shrieks of man and woman. Nothing spoke louder than the way their blood overflowed like water from a sprinkler.

Nothing towered overseeing the raven’s smile.

If it meant hanging around these people to see what he longed for, then he should be happy.

The twinge from before had been replaced with content.

He expressed a fulfilled façade to play along, to join them, to see that weary pallid face brighten. They played until dusk until the sky blushed gold and flared with passionate orange. They walked out having their fill of games.

Prompto reached a hand to his face and smeared his eyes as he hunched over and dragged himself. “Duuuude, my eyes fricken hurt…”

“No kidding. I told you we should’ve taken a break…” Noct craned his neck.

“Nu-huh dude, you know very well we needed that high score.”

Ignis nodded in acknowledgment, Through their gaming experience, they participated in laser tag, air hockey, and arcade games. Prompto slayed at laser tag, his aim may even surpass Ramuh’s accuracy, but Ignis was a close second. Gladio dominated air hockey, his power outmatched most of their reflexes, but Ignis kept up the challenge.

Rumor has it Prompto believes Gladio was taking it easy on Ignis.

Noctis was pretty damn good at arcade games. Ignis wasn’t bad himself, however, he never seemed to stay focused on them.

Gladio was the first to leave.

“I gotta get back and check on Iris, can’t leave her alone all the time.” He said as he turned back to meet them. He waved them off, and when he met eyes with Ignis he made sure to smile with courtesy.

Prompto waved him off and hollered ‘better not keep her waitin’!’

The trio continued their walk through the orange-lit vicinity. Prompto strode to Ignis’ side with a bright gleam in his eyes, while a blinding smile plastered on his face. He was ready to question what that goofy smile meant until the blonde parted his lips; “Soooo?” He grinned.

“How was the arcade?” The freckled youth pressed a thumbs up, “Fun, riiight?”

Ignis relaxed his shoulders and smirked in defeat, he nodded with an earnest emerald gaze, “If I were to give my honest assumption; It wasn’t so bad.”

Prompto beamed like a songbird in the middle of spring. He glided to the raven’s left and gave him a goofy grin. “See? Told you! No one can resist the arcade.”

 

“I mean, it’s the arcade. It’s meant to be fun.” Noctis shrugged.

 

“Since when did Mr. Gloom become smart and aware?”

 

“When I stopped listening to you.”

 

Prompto stared at Noct, who was giving a sleazy ass grin, and they both broke out into melodious laughter. Wondrous music trailing from their mouths.

Ignis detested it.

Two light voices chiming in unison together, one that didn’t feel like it belonged, while the other sang alluringly. The voice rang out like a siren’s song to him.

How come he was able to listen to the melodic laughter when another person was around. Not when it’s just the two of them.

Sweltering and coiling, his blood sizzled as his heart betrayed him with more racking aches. He could fathom the taste of venom in the back of his throat. This feeling constantly dug into his chest and sprouted like weeds. It grew more by the second; he didn’t understand; this feeling continued to sizzle through the day. A simple twinge in his chest _multiplied_ to a torrid sensation… almost like when one was angry. But he wasn’t angry.

 

_How can remember Prompto, but not me?_

 

Ignis adjusted his attention back to the present, he hadn’t realized he tuned out their voices while in his deep conscious. The two were right behind him with happy smiles. He looked back at them and wanted to apologize for not hearing them but...

Prompto sunk back a bit because those emerald orbs glared at him intensely, like the fine-cut jewels they were; sharp and charming. The glare immediately transitioned to a soft apologetic twinkle.

Noctis didn’t seem to notice.

It was all a blink but Prompto’s demeanor changed slightly.

He cracked a joke on how tired he was, then the sudden blare of a Chocobo whistling rang from his pocket. Prompto fished for his phone and lit up the screen. As he read quietly, Noct stood by Ignis’ side asking if he was doing okay.

If anything, Ignis would tell Noctis he was a million times better hearing his concerns for his well being.

Prompto’s eyes widened just as his face paled ten different tints. Something ignited into fruition. He looked at the two with worried blue eyes for a second, then just as quick as his fear appeared, it transitioned into a coy smile. “Hey guys. Looks like I’m gonna need to retire for the day,” he joked. “Hope you don’t miss me too much!” He waved to Noctis, and before the black haired boy could respond, Prompto broke off into a jog, and then straight away sprinted faster than lightning.

Noctis knew he was the fastest guy he’s ever known. But to see him bolt with that much speed meant something urgent.

He was never good at hiding things.

“Should we pursue him?” Ignis added in. Something awry had been carrying itself around, and frankly, it wrapped its mischievous fingers around the boy roping him in.

“If it’s anything, Prompto can handle it.” Noctis sighed and turned back to face the sandy blonde. “Cor probably told him not to be out too late or something.”

_Cor? The Police Chief of the county? If he knows a man like that, then…_

“Who is Cor to Prompto?”

“The guy’s Prompto’s uncle. He’s pretty strict and all, being the police chief is probably stressing him out. I wouldn’t be surprised if he called him in because he doesn’t want Prom out when the night’s approaching. He didn’t really start doing it until a good week ago.”

The twinkle of interest saturated into a content gleam. Out of all the things that Prompto could have relations with he didn’t expect him to be the nephew of the police chief. Although, some off-putting feeling followed the blonde wherever he went. It was almost tangible.

Now he made a mental note to watch that boy steadily.

He could know something.

Time passed by like a leaf soaring through the wind. Back to the lake with the fountain, they were at.  Then they were walking back to Noct’s house normally talking. Noct hadn’t seemed worried for his friend, he still pondered what made the boy dash off like that.

Ignis pondered more; could he have a problem, he has an optimistic beat resounding from him. Usually, Ignis wasn’t the type to be persuaded by that, they were normally foolish facades to front for something. What if something had been slithering around. That something being conniving and malicious as a snake dangerously preying on them.

The atmosphere around the sunshine haired felt awry. Tasted bitter in contrast to Ignis’ tastes.

Just like that night -- a strange fellow returned his keys when he was certain they never slipped from him.

And that stranger in the oversized grey hoodie… didn’t they have freckl--

Ignis found his glasses snatched from his face. He was brought back to reality. The world around him morphed from crystal clear to a vague blur; the sky nothing but orange splotches and dark blobs. Even though he couldn’t make out Noct’s face no matter how close he was he could see the raven holding his glasses in between his fingers.

    “You’ve been walking and thinking for three minutes straight. You were about to hit a pole.”

The man squinted his eyes to see a lengthy black pole just a few feet away. “Thank you for pointing that out.” And he reached for his glasses.

Then the raven backed away. Ignis reached again. Noctis backed away another step.

    “Noct.”

    “Ignis.”

He extended his hand forward. “May I have my spectacles back, please?” Noctis examined him for a second. “No.”

    “Noct--”

    “Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been acting weird.”

Nonplussed, he blinked twice and looked the raven in his concerned eyes. “I’ve been distressed with some thoughts is all.” Ignis went for his lens once more only for Noctis to retract even further. His lips thinned as he felt an invisible rope constrict around him. “I’m not dense.”

He couldn’t deny witnessing the slight twinkle in the raven’s eye, almost like a child prancing with trouble. Even with the childlike demeanor, Noct’s glare and stance breathed of maturity.

Nothing could worm its way to him.

For once, Ignis’ silver tongue rusted.

    “You should consider not wearing these so often. You look better without them.” Noctis simpered. He knew there was no way of getting to Ignis. He still kept his distance and sprang away as if he were a cautious hare.

This was a continuous cycle of pursuit and fleeing; the tall man reached for his glasses once again and the smaller man leaped away in response.

It suddenly felt like a game to Noctis, a mischievous smile making it to his face.

    “Noct,” Ignis called firmly. The onyx haired man bubbled with a light chuckle still holding the pair of spectacles in his grasp.

Then it all came to an end. _Just like that._

Dashing.

Running?

Running after something … or running _from_ something?

Out of the blue, his vision began to fog and his legs turned to jelly. All of a sudden pressure weighed on his frame. White noise scribbled in his ears like nails on a chalkboard. He came to a slow with what felt like heavyweights hauling his legs down.

**. . . . .**

 

_“What’s wrong?” A black haired boy in his youth -- roughly around the age of seven -- glancing down at an eight-year-old blonde boy with sharp green eyes and glasses, had spoken._

_The blonde boy did not respond._

_It was a Tuesday afternoon, January, the delicate orange light slivered through the fancy curtains of the mansion and freshened the room in a new array. The blonde boy was buried in a book. He looked troubled, upset, his once bright green eyes now hazy and absent. Somehow, the black-haired boy doubted that the blonde boy was interested in the book laid out in front of him -- he didn’t even look as if he was reading it -- or even staring at it._

_“Nothing.”_

_“I’m not dense.”_

_Then the black-haired child reached and retracted the glasses from the other boy’s face. This caught his attention, he blinked, confused, and rose from his seating to meet the raven._

_“Iggy, you’ve been acting strangely. What’s wrong?” The black-haired boy, slightly saddened, asked._

 

_“Noct, my glasses,” the other held out his hand._

 

_“Are you gonna tell me what’s up?”_

 

_"It is nothing that concerns you.”_

_Then a cheeky grin slipped on the raven’s face as he shrugged. “Then you don’t get your glasses back,” And the boy ran off, the other chasing him. He laughed, the other called._

_Naïve and childish; fun and games; his slight laughter echoed through the halls. The other child did not want to admit to it, but he was having a fun time as well._

_Their chase estimated for as long as the afternoon could take; the raven hiding and the fox hunting. Then it ended as the fox caught the raven and he was forced to return the stolen item._

_They fixed their eyes on each other and bellowed a heartfelt laugh, their angelic voices singing together in harmony like bells._

 

_“Are you gonna tell me now?”_

_The blonde boy grinned sadly, then as quickly as it formed, it_ dropped.

The memory began to speckle with black dots.

 

_Little did the black-haired boy know was that it did concern him. He couldn’t understand even if he were to break it down in the simplest of forms for the child._

 

White noise scrambled in his ears. It was so hard to hear.

_Then he opened his mouth:_

_“My fath... ur mo..th.r...”_

 

**Blank.**

 

**. . . . .**

 

    “Noct!” Ignis called.

Noctis blinked several times to find himself tipping over on his side, luckily for him, Ignis was able to get to his side on time. He was surprisingly fast, the next thing Noctis knew he was being supported. He was almost like a fish out of water. Wobbling and gaping around about.

    “You all right?”

Was that a memory?

    “Yeah, I’m okay,” Noct replied, “‘m just feeling a little dizzy.”

A numbing sensation coated his skull and he grunted. He glanced at his friend with awe sprinkled in his deep midnight eyes.

 

    “I think I just had a memory.”

 

Ignis’ brows raised, it wasn’t the normal surprise but rather the intriguing discovery. “Can you recognize me?”

Noctis shrugged sluggishly. “Not entirely, but I remember parts.”

Then Noctis told him about the memory, the sudden recurrence made him realize how similar this situation was. It didn’t take long for him to explain and it certainly didn’t take long for Ignis to help him back on steady legs. He decided it was best to return home for the day, it was getting late and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to tackle the evening with his current state. The migraine lingered in his mind like a spreading poison. Ignis wasted no time in helping Noctis to his apartment.

The night came quickly.

Noctis opened the door and Ignis walked in with him, out of all the scenarios Ignis thought would lead him to his friend’s home, he didn’t expect it to be like this. The place had a stale vibe to it, pale creamy walls, a murky brown carpet, dark colored furniture, and some pictures that seemed to catch his eye. It was slightly messy with some wrappers, papers, and bottles lying around. Noct plopped on his side on the couch and puffed out an uneasy breath, his skin had been slightly pallid.

Ignis offered him some water and he gladly accepted it. He then warmed a washcloth and placed it on the raven’s head to soothe the pain gnawing at him. He muttered a croaky ‘thanks’ from where he laid.

 

Ignis sat at the end of the couch watching over him, the quick transition from quick breaths to the steady rise and fall of his chest, his frame looking peaceful.

 

Deep down, Ignis wondered if he was still untouched if he was still a virgin.

 

    “Thanks a lot for helping…” Noctis croaked. It seemed his migraine subsided a little.

    “Not a problem.”

    “Guess this means I owe you three times.”

He wasn’t wrong there. Man, how can you screw up so many times you owe someone more than once?

“You don’t owe me anything nor are you entitled to do anything of the sort. I would gladly help you in any means necessary.” His voice was sincere despite the greedy demon that rustles in his bosom. He truly cared for Noct as a friend, as a little brother in some way. That’s how they were when they were children. “That being said, I’ll stay if you wish me to.” And that was the end of it.

He sat there on the end of the couch watching over this chaste boy with a sinful eye. Examining his every breath that was sucked and exhaled from his lips. From how healthier he’s gotten since he’s met Ignis. A ripening fruit. How would he taste?

 _Foolishness._ Absolute delusion.

Had his taste changed? There was still satisfaction of hearing the sweet melody of a person’s screams, their blood gushing out like a tic exposed to peroxide. Their expressions fearful and bug-eyed. But this one was someone he knew, he cherished Noctis in many strange ways. Like a friend, like a brother, like a person he would get close to.

Those thoughts would have to be cast out soon. He only wants the best for him.

Tearing himself from those licentious thoughts, he decided he should clean up the living room. It would look much better with a fresh outlook instead of being dirty.

Half an hour had gone by and Noct had been feeling better. Although, he’d been slipping through being conscious and being unconscious for some time. Ignis was cleaning the last bit of trash when he saw in the corner of his eye Noctis reaching for his phone and powering it on.

“9:53…” He muttered bemused. Suddenly, his eyebrows were raised. He had missed texts from Prompto but that didn’t seem like it would be a problem.

Ignis returned having cleaned the room. “Is something the matter?”

Noctis looked at him and back at his phone. “Not really, just some weird texts from Prompto.”

The bright young man’s name suddenly brought a bitter taste on his tongue. Why? He had no clue.  
“Do you mind if I ask what they’re about?”

Noctis gave it some thought after running his blue eyes across the screen and then knitting his brows. Just as he was about to say it his phone buzzed violently. The phone lit up with a familiar ID and the title of the caller was “Hysterical Gorilla”. He pressed himself up on his elbows and answered the phone.

“Gladio?”

_“Hey. Is everything okay on your end?”_

Noctis raised a brow. “Yeah. I got another headache, but hey, that’s my luck. Ignis helped me home.” He shrugged hoping the sarcasm would get through. There was a husky grunt on the other end which meant Gladio must have been sighing. “Why’d you call, everything alright?”

_“I wish it was. Did Prompto tell you anything?”_

“No? He ran off last time I saw him.” He heard the masculine man mutter ‘Figures..’ and he straightened himself, completely narrowing his eyes. Suspicion gnawed at his senses. “Gladio, if there’s something you’re not telling me just say it.”

 

 _“I was hoping he’d tell you,”_ Gladio’s voice was grim, hard as a rock’s edge. Noctis could hear the slight grunt in his friend’s tone.

 

_“His brother Loqi? He was murdered.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout to [Invisibledeity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledeity) for helping me a couple months back, and my boo [Ipacialiera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera) for encouraging and cheering me on for this story. I've been dying to get this out and I can't wait to see how it will end. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. ^^


End file.
